Purnama Merah
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Semuanya dimulai saat purnama merah merajai malam. Ada perpisahan, ada pertemuan. Ada pertentangan, ada persahabatan. Semuanya menyatu di dalam satu petualangan kecil yang takkan terlupakan. [Miniseri/three-shots. Canon. Ditulis untuk event #CrossTwins.]
1. Chapter 1

**Bagian 1**

 **Bencana Yang Diramalkan**

.

.

Marituga di malam hari yang damai. Rembulan bersinar separuh, menghiasi angkasa yang pekat hitamnya, tanpa bintang.

Sassafras masih terjaga di dalam kediaman mungilnya yang nyaman. Wanita tua berbadan kecil itu tengah berkutat dengan bola kristal kesayangannya. Sendiri, di tengah keheningan yang—entah mengapa—meremangkan bulu roma.

"Bencana ...," suara tuanya gemetar tanpa bisa dicegah, meningkahi suara samar ombak dari kejauhan. "Bencana besar akan menimpa penguasa tujuh elemen ... dan Marituga—tidak ... dunia!"

.

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Animasi "Zak Storm" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Zagtoon/Method Animation/De Agostini Editore/SAMG Animation/MNC Animation/Man of Action©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Purnama Merah" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir, untuk event #CrossTwins. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **BoBoiBoy & Zak Storm crossover. Canon. Slight BoYa & ZakCece pairing.**_

* * *

.

.

Chaos berlayar tenang di atas laut yang menggelap. Malam terpantul di permukaan airnya, seiring ombak yang membuat kapal bajak laut itu terayun sama tenangnya. Selayak buaian yang akan mengantar manusia ke alam mimpi.

Tapi Kapten Zak Storm masih terjaga. Dia sama sekali sedang tak berminat bertualang di dalam mimpi, walaupun malam sudah cukup larut. Ayolah, hidupnya belakangan ini saja sudah lebih dahsyat dari mimpi mana pun yang pernah dialaminya.

Tapi, sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi.

Sendirian, dia berdiri di atas dek, memegang kemudi. Chaos—nama kapal yang luar biasa ini—tidak terlalu memerlukan dirinya untuk memegang kendali saat ini. Malam di atas kapal saat laut tenang seperti ini, selalu dilewatkan dengan mengikuti arus. Zak tahu itu, tapi ketika keluar ke dek sendirian di malam buta begini, dia tetap merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk berada di belakang kemudi itu.

"Hai, Zak."

Sapaan halus itu mengejutkan Zak yang hampir terbenam di dalam angan sambil memandangi bintang-bintang. Langit selalu sama di mana pun. Tapi dia selalu berpikir, bintang di Samudra Beru—di Segitiga Bermuda—tampak lebih cemerlang.

"Cece?"

Tak perlu menoleh pun, Zak tahu siapa yang kini beranjak mendekatinya. Putri Atlantis berpakaian dominan ungu dan berambut merah muda seperti koral, yang nama lengkapnya tak pernah bisa dia sebutkan dengan benar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Zak.

Cahaya bulan membuat sisik-sisik keunguan di sisi wajah Cece tampak berkilau. Indah, sungguh.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, Zak Storm," Cece menyahut dengan nada angkuhnya yang biasa.

"Yah ... biasa, lah," kata Zak. "Keseharian kapten kapal."

"Galau sendirian sambil memandangi bintang di malam hari?"

Ucapan Cece membungkam Zak. Jujur, ia ingin membantah. Tapi—sayangnya—Cece sudah menangkap basah dirinya. Dan ia sendiri sedang malas berdebat.

"Ada apa?" Cece bertanya lagi. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Zak menghela napas samar. Enggan menjawab.

"Biar kutebak," terpaksa Cece yang harus melanjutkan percakapan lagi. "Kau rindu rumah?"

Kali ini Zak tersentak. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" sela Cece. "Bukan cuma kau yang jauh dari rumah."

Zak paham itu berarti Cece juga merindukan rumahnya, keluarganya. Yah, siapa yang tidak? Dia cukup yakin, semua kawannya juga punya perasaan seperti itu.

"Kadang-kadang aku berpikir, aku takkan pernah bisa keluar lagi dari Bermuda."

Cece terdiam. Dipandanginya kapten muda sebayanya, yang selalu tampak atraktif dalam pakaian khas merah-hitamnya itu. Semilir angin membuat rambut cokelatnya yang lembut bergerak-gerak pelan. Menggemaskan bagi Cece, selalu membuatnya ingin menyentuh. Meskipun, tentu saja, dia takkan pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Kurasa kau butuh penyegaran."

Kalimat Cece yang tak ada ujung pangkalnya itu, membuat sebelah alis Zak terangkat.

"Dalam lima belas menit," sambil bicara, Cece mengibaskan acuh tangan kirinya ke arah barat laut, "kita akan sampai ke Marituga."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Marituga di malam hari yang terang, oleh bulan, bintang, maupun penerangan yang dibuat manusia. Meskipun tidak sesemarak siang hari, yang jelas tempat ini belum tidur. Atau mungkin memang tak pernah tidur.

"Lalu ... kenapa kita lewat sini?" tanya Zak.

Ia dan Cece sedang menyusuri sebuah gang kecil yang sepertinya malah menjauhi keramaian. Kalau hanya itu, sebenarnya bukan masalah. _The Seven Cs_ sudah cukup mahsyur karena keberaniannya menentang Skullivar. Sudah berapa kali mereka bertaruh nyawa menghadapi Jenderal Golden Bones beserta pasukan tengkorak hidupnya itu. Tentu saja, beberapa bandit yang mungkin menyergap di gang sepi begini sama sekali bukan masalah.

Tapi, Zak mengenal gang itu, dan arah mana yang mereka tuju.

"Di depan sana pondok Sassafras," kata Zak lagi. "Baik sekali kau mengajakku mengunjungi seorang nenek tua malam-malam begini."

Cece melirik Zak sekilas. "Sebenarnya, aku tahu sebuah kedai yang enak di sekitar sini. Mereka hanya buka pada malam hari."

"Ooh ... Benarkah? Apa mereka juga menjual sesuatu yang terbuat dari karamel?"

Cece memutar bola matanya yang beiris merah jambu. Semua orang tahu, Marituga adalah surga karamel.

"Yang terbaik," dijawab juga oleh Cece. "Omong-omong, idemu tidak buruk juga, Zak Storm. Mumpung ada di sini, sekalian saja kita kunjungi Sassafras. Siapa tahu, kita bisa mendapatkan informasi menarik."

"Seperti?"

"Entahlah. Kita akan tahu kalau sudah berkunjung."

Zak berpikir sebentar. "Ya sudahlah. Tidak ada salahnya juga. Sekalian lewat—"

 _Brak._

Sebuah pintu rumah terbuka tiba-tiba tiga langkah di depan Zak. Terkejut, dia spontan menghentikan langkah. Begitu pula Cece. Tidak sekeras atau semengejutkan itu sebenarnya. Mungkin pengaruh malam, atau gang yang terlalu sepi. Atau keduanya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang," wanita tua yang barusan membuka pintu pondoknya, berkata tanpa basa-basi. "Ayo, masuk."

Si nenek masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Cece memandang Zak yang hanya mengangkat bahu, bersepakat dalam diam untuk memenuhi undangan tadi.

"Sassafras," Zak menyebut nama sang tuan rumah, begitu dirinya dan Cece sudah berada di dalam pondok mungil sederhana itu. "Tumben sekali kau mengundang kami masuk secara sukarela?"

 _Biasanya, dimintai tolong pun, dia tidak akan mau melakukannya secara cuma-cuma._

Di samping Zak, Cece mengerutkan kening. Tampak jelas di matanya, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sang penyihir yang keseluruhan rambutnya telah memutih itu, berdiri diam di samping meja tempatnya meletakkan sebuah bola kristal. Cece cukup mengenal Sassafras untuk tahu, tatapan mata wanita tua itu tidak pernah seserius ini.

"Dengar, Bocah." Sang penyihir tua menumpukan pandang kepada Zak. "Kusarankan kau berhati-hati. Bencana sedang mengintaimu."

Cece tersentak pelan, tapi Zak hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Apa kau sedang mengutukku?" tanya sang kapten muda.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku," Sassafras menyahut. "Bola kristalku yang memberitahu, bencana besar akan datang. Dan itu bersumber pada kekuatan tujuh elemen. Siapa lagi yang punya kekuatan tujuh elemen di sini selain kau?"

Zak dan Cece saling pandang sejenak.

"Tentang bencana itu," Cece ikut bicara, "seperti apa tepatnya?"

"Tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas. Hanya ... putih ... Lalu ... kehancuran!"

"O ... ke ...," Zak berkomentar. "Itu tidak terlalu membantu—"

"Sangat tidak jelas, aku tahu," sela Sassafras. "Aku sama frustasinya denganmu."

"Aku tidak frustasi."

"Omong-omong," Sassafras mengabaikan perkataan Zak, "kenapa pedang ajaibmu yang cerewet itu tidak kedengaran suaranya?"

Pertanyaan sang penyihir membuat Zak teringat bahwa ia masih membawa sebuah pedang di punggungnya. Diambilnya pedang itu, lantas dipandangnya tengkorak di dekat hulu pedang yang bergeming sunyi.

Sassafras benar. Tidak biasanya seperti ini.

"Cal?" Zak mencoba memanggil, tidak ada respon.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Calabrass?" tanya Cece sambil ikut menatap tengkorak itu.

Zak mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kuingat-ingat, dia memang sedikit bicara hari ini. Malah benar-benar diam sejak malam turun—"

"Sejak bulan muncul," potong Sassafras.

Zak mengerutkan kening. "Bulan? Apa hubungannya dengan bulan?"

"Erat. Sangat erat." Sassafras memberi jeda sejenak. "Semuanya akan dimulai saat purnama merah. Gerbang akan terbuka, dan sang penguasa tujuh elemen akan kehilangan kendali. Menghilang. Tersesat. Satu keputusan yang salah, dan dunia akan dilanda malapetaka!"

Hening.

Zak dan Cece—mau tak mau— terpana. Baru saja, mereka melihat Sassafras bicara dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. Seolah bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak disadari oleh makhluk mana pun.

"Wow ... Itu ... mengerikan," kata Zak kemudian.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan satu per satu?" sambung Cece. "Seperti ... apa yang dimaksud dengan purnama merah, gerbang, dan yang lainnya?"

"Sayang sekali, Putri Atlantis," jawab sang penyihir. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Tapi ..."

"Tapi?"

Sassafras menatap Zak dalam diam selama tiga detik.

"Aku melihat ada dua pemilik kekuatan tujuh elemen," katanya. "Kalau hanya kau sendiri, gerbang tidak akan terbuka."

Zak berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu aman, 'kan? Aku tidak pernah dengar ada pedang lain yang bisa bicara di sekitar sini."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang tentang 'di sekitar sini'."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dunia ini sangat luas. Bukan tidak mungkin, di suatu tempat ada pemilik kekuatan tujuh elemen yang lain."

Sang penyihir menatap Zak semakin tajam.

"Bocah," lanjutnya, "sebaiknya kau tidak menyepelekan peringatanku."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Zak masih berpikir Sassafras berlebihan. Namun, di sisi lain, kemampuan wanita itu sebagai penyihir tak perlu diragukan lagi. "Tapi ... memangnya kapan purnama merah itu akan terjadi?"

Zak terdiam. Mendadak dia merasakan _déjà vu._ Dulu Sassafras pernah bicara tentang bahaya yang hanya akan terjadi bila muncul bulan hijau setiap lima ribu tahun. Dan tepat setelah dia mengatakan itu, bulan hijau benar-benar muncul begitu saja.

"Jangan khawatir," kata sang penyihir. "Terakhir kali purnama merah terjadi sekitar 152 tahun yang lalu."

"Jauh lebih singkat daripada 5000 tahun," komentar Zak sambil menatap ventilasi berbentuk segienam di langit-langit pondok, menampilkan angkasa malam. "Dan sekarang sedang bulan purnama."

"Bukan masalah besar. Kalaupun terjadi purnama merah malam ini, belum tentu bisa terlihat dari sini."

Zak masih memandang rembulan. Sassafras dan Cece pun ikut melihat ke arah yang sama. Satelit Bumi itu bersinar begitu terang, sekaligus lembut. Ukurannya pun tampak lebih besar daripada biasanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Cece tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?

Pertanyaan Zak segera mendapatkan jawaban. Ia juga melihat apa yang dilihat Cece. Lengkung hitam muncul dari sekitar tepi kiri bawah bulan, lalu bergerak lambat ke arah kanan atas. Perlahan, kegelapan meluas di tubuh sang bulan.

"Gerhana!" seru Zak.

Memang, gerhana bulan bukan hal langka. Tapi gerhana kali ini berbeda. Ketika bayangan gelap yang menutupi bulan belum juga sampai separuhnya, tiba-tiba warna cahaya itu berubah. Bukan lagi putih lembut. Ia memerah. Mulanya samar, lalu semakin jelas.

"Indah sekali," bisik Cece nyaris tanpa sadar. "Iya 'kan, Zak?"

Tak mendapatkan jawaban, Cece mengalihkan pandang sejenak kepada sang kapten. Pemuda itu masih menatap rembulan. Terpana, mungkin. Tapi Cece segera menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Bahwa tatapan mata Zak kosong.

"Zak Storm?" Kali ini Cece mencoba mengguncangkan pundak kawannya, tapi tak ada reaksi. "Zak? Zak, kau dengar aku?"

Pada guncangan ketiga, barulah Zak tersentak.

"A-Apa?" pemuda itu tergagap. Ditatapnya Cece, bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Cece mulai cemas.

"Ya ... Kurasa ..."

Bahkan Zak bisa merasakan keraguan di dalam suaranya sendiri. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Seperti dorongan misterius yang membuatnya kembali menatap bulan. Rasanya sulit untuk berpaling lagi. Ia bahkan mulai mendengar seperti ada suara-suara aneh bicara padanya. Tak jelas, seperti frekuensi radio yang tumpang tindih.

"Zak?" sekali lagi panggilan Cece mengembalikan akal sehat pemuda itu. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Zak menatap Cece, terlihat lebih bingung daripada sebelumnya. Kali ini, gadis Atlantis itu benar-benar cemas.

"Aku—"

Kata-kata itu terputus. Zak terhuyung, hampir roboh andai Cece tak menahan tubuhnya.

"Zak!"

Cece makin panik saat Zak tiba-tiba seperti kesakitan sambil memegangi sisi kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, sementara kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Gadis itu berusaha tetap tenang, walaupun saat ini dia merasakan firasat buruk.

Benar-benar buruk.

"Biarkan dia duduk," Sassafras memberi saran.

Cece mengangguk pelan. Namun, belum sempat niat itu terlaksana, tiba-tiba Zak mendorongnya menjauh dengan kasar. Nyaris saja menabrak tubuh kecil Sassafras yang tingginya tidak lebih dari pundak Zak.

Sementara itu, ketujuh mata yang mengelilingi tengkorak Calabrass mulai bersinar dalam tujuh warna berbeda. Badan pedang sendiri ikut bersinar, hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sinar itu mulanya putih lembut, sedikit keemasan. Pelan-pelan meluas, menyelimuti pula seluruh tubuh Zak. Lantas cahayanya memerah, samar. Semakin pekat seiring bulan yang sudah nyaris seutuhnya ditelan gerhana.

"Zak ...?" Cece memanggil ragu.

Sosok Zak di bawah cahaya purnama merah darah itu tampak rapuh. Kosong. Gadis itu beranjak, tetapi Sassafras menahan langkahnya dengan sebuah cekalan lembut di lengan.

Tepat pada saat itulah, di belakang Zak muncul semacam pusaran cahaya putih menyilaukan. Hampir bundar, tetapi tidak beraturan, dengan diameter sedikit melebihi tinggi badan Zak. Firasat buruk Cece makin menjadi. Dia ingin mendekat, tapi dari arah yang ditujunya seolah ada kekuatan yang mencegahnya bergerak selangkah pun. Begitu berat dan menekan.

"Zak!"

Seruan Cece tak sampai pada Zak yang mematung dengan tatapan hampa. Masih menggenggam pedang. Masih diselimuti cahaya merah yang kini tampak mengancam.

"Calabrass!" Cece ganti memanggil pedang yang merupakan wadah kekuatan tujuh samudra Segitiga Bermuda itu. "Calabrass, bangun!"

Sama sia-sianya. Sementara, kekuatan misterius itu semakin terasa menekan dari arah pusaran cahaya putih di belakang Zak.

"Sebenarnya apa itu?!" Cece berseru setengah putus asa.

"Itu gerbangnya," Sassafras menyahut. "Penglihatanku tidak pernah salah. Dan sekarang akan jadi kenyataan."

"Tidak ..."

Bulan purnama semerah darah sempurna sudah. Begitu pula 'gerbang' yang disebut Sassafras. Tubuh Zak terangkat lembut dari tanah, hanya seinchi. Untuk kemudian terhisap masuk ke dalam gerbang cahaya putih.

"ZAAAK!"

.

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

.

Pulau Rintis, menjelang pukul delapan malam.

Dua pasang kaki melangkah ringan ke arah pantai berpasir putih. Pemiliknya adalah dua remaja yang berjalan beriringan sambil menjaga jarak. Yang satu adalah seorang gadis remaja berhijab dengan penampilan didominasi warna merah jambu. Dan yang satu lagi, pemuda sepantarannya yang lekat dengan warna jingga, tak lupa topi dino yang dipakai dengan lidah menghadap ke belakang.

Hampir setiap orang yang berpapasan, menyapa mereka dengan antusias. Khususnya kepada sang pemuda yang baru berusia 14 tahun. Keduanya pun membalas setiap sapaan dengan ramah.

"BoBoiBoy," si gadis merah jambu memanggil saat langkah mereka telah mencapai pantai. "Lihat! Ramai sekali pantainya!"

"Jelas, lah!"

Bukan BoBoiBoy—pemuda bertopi dino jingga itu—yang barusan menyahut, melainkan robot kuning-hitam kecil seukuran bola sepak yang sejak tadi melayang mengikuti mereka.

" _Super blue blood moon_ terakhir kali terjadi 152 tahun yang lalu," si robot melanjutkan. "Tentu saja semua orang ingin melihatnya."

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil. Di antara mereka bertiga, sepertinya sahabat robotnya itulah yang paling antusias.

"Bukan cuma orang, robot juga." BoBoiBoy mengerling sang robot mungil. "Iya 'kan, Ochobot?"

"Ish! Kalian ini," si gadis berhijab merah jambu ikut bicara. "Kita ke sini bukan untuk main-main, tahu!"

BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot tahu. Kepulangan mendadak mereka ke Bumi kali ini membawa satu misi. Stasiun TAPOPS mendeteksi anomali energi yang sangat misterius. Bahkan komputer tercanggih di tempat itu pun tak mampu mengidentifikasi energi tersebut. Yang jelas energi itu sangat kuat, tetapi terus muncul dan menghilang begitu saja dari pantauan.

"Santai sedikit, lah, Yaya," BoBoiBoy menimpali ucapan si gadis tadi. "Kalau sekaku itu, nanti mencurigakan."

Yaya cemberut. "Mencurigakan apanya?"

"Bahwa ada sesuatu yang nggak beres di sini," sahut BoBoiBoy. "Nanti orang-orang panik."

Yaya tersenyum samar. Sejak dulu BoBoiBoy memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja memikirkan orang lain.

"Di situ cukup sepi." Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy menunjuk tempat lapang yang masih jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. "Kita ke sana saja, yuk!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, BoBoiBoy berlari ke tempat yang ditujunya. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, pemuda superhero elemen itu sudah duduk-duduk santai di atas sebuah batu besar. Yaya ikut duduk di sampingnya, dengan Ochobot di pangkuan.

"Kamu menemukan sesuatu, Ochobot?" tanya Yaya.

Ochobot masih memindai setiap inchi tempat itu dengan teliti, tapi tak menemukan apa pun yang salah. "Tidak ada apa-apa, tuh."

"Aneh," komentar BoBoiBoy. "Koordinatnya benar di sini, 'kan?"

"Benar, kok," jawab Yaya. "Sudah dua kali aku cek ulang. Iya, 'kan, Ochobot?"

Ochobot membenarkan, membuat BoBoiBoy pasang tampang berpikir.

"Hmm ... Apa karena sinyal energinya terus muncul dan hilang, ya ...?" katanya. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, kita awasi saja pantai ini. Sekalian lihat gerhana, hehehe ..."

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk sekarang. Ketiga sahabat itu pun bergabung dengan para pengunjung pantai lain untuk menjadi saksi peristiwa alam langka berjeda seratus tahun lebih. Tak perlu menunggu lama, bayangan hitam mulai merambah permukaan bulan dari sisi kiri bawahnya. Lengkungan itu terus bergeser pelan-pelan, memperlihatkan bentuk yang semakin mendekati bulatan di badan sang rembulan.

Semua orang menunggu dengan sabar, sampai bayangan gelap semakin banyak menutupi purnama. Sampai lebih dari separuh bulan telah menggelap, sesuatu terjadi. Bayangan hitam perlahan berubah jingga, begitu seterusnya sampai seluruh bulan tertutup dalam cahaya jingga itu. Lambat, tetapi orang-orang terpukau hingga tak mampu melepaskan pandang darinya.

"Cantiknyaaa," Yaya berkata takjub.

Bulan berubah menjadi jingga seutuhnya. Lantas warna jingga itu kembali berubah, semakin lama semakin pekat hingga menjadi merah.

"Keren!" Ochobot ikut terpukau. "Keren sekali, BoBoiBoy!"

Untuk sesaat Ochobot tidak mempermasalahkan kawannya yang acuh membisu. Mungkin karena begitu terpananya dia menyaksikan keindahan yang takkan mampu ditiru dengan teknologi secanggih apa pun ini. Tapi kemudian, dia tergerak juga untuk menoleh. Entah sejak kapan, BoBoiBoy sudah tidak lagi duduk di atas batu. Dia berdiri, mendongak ke arah sang dewi malam.

"BoBoiBoy?" Ochobot memanggil sekali lagi.

Masih tak ada sahutan. Yaya pun ikut tertarik menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, gadis itu tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Seperti firasat yang tidak baik. Namun, ditepisnya pikiran itu.

"BoBoiBoy?" dia ikut memanggil.

Kali ini, BoBoiBoy tersentak. Ia pun menoleh ke arah kedua kawannya. Entah mengapa, pemuda itu tampak bingung.

"Eh? A-Apa ...?" tergagap dia bertanya.

"BoBoiBoy, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Ochobot berkata cemas sembari melayang ke dekat sahabatnya.

"Aku ... baik-baik saja ..."

Yaya ikut berdiri. Nada suara BoBoiBoy barusan terdengar tidak yakin terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Yaya cemas.

Kecemasan Yaya sepertinya bukan tidak beralasan. Karena setelah itu, tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy memegangi sisi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, menyembunyikan sepasang iris cokelat yang biasanya selalu memancarkan semangat dan keberanian. Namun, yang membuat Yaya maupun Ochobot takut, adalah ekspresinya yang tiba-tiba kesakitan.

"BoBoiBoy!" Yaya dan Ochobot berseru berbarengan.

Tepat pada saat itulah, tiba-tiba Jam Kuasa di pergelangan tangan kanan BoBoiBoy bercahaya keemasan. Sangat terang melebihi biasanya, tetapi hanya sekejap. Kemudian warna itu berubah menjadi warna yang tidak pernah terpancar sebelumnya. Putih lembut berbaur dengan sedikit warna emas. Mulanya hanya terpancar dari Jam Kuasa, lalu mulai meluas, hingga akhirnya menyelimuti seluruh tubuh BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy!" Yaya kembali berseru cemas. "BoBoiBoy, kamu dengar aku?"

Sepertinya tidak. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu sudah tidak kesakitan lagi, tetapi tatapannya kini hampa. Seperti kekosongan pada ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ochobot, kenapa ini?" tanya Yaya. "Apa Jam Kuasa BoBoiBoy rusak lagi?"

"Entahlah. Biar kuperiksa."

Ochobot mendekat sedikit, lantas memindai Jam Kuasa milik BoBoiBoy.

"Apa ini?" Ochobot tersentak. "Semua elemen tiba-tiba aktif!"

Proyeksi hologram di atas Jam Kuasa menunjukkan lambang enam elemen yang aktif seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, satu elemen terakhir yang seharusnya masih kosong, tiba-tiba ikut menampilkan lambang elemen yang seharusnya 'belum ada'. Tapi gambar itu muncul dan hilang terus-menerus dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Jam Kuasa BoBoiBoy kacau!"

Tepat di akhir kalimat Ochobot itu, tiba-tiba cahaya yang menyelimuti BoBoiBoy maupun Jam Kuasa-nya, berubah. Tidak lagi putih keemasan, melainkan merah. Pekat seperti warna darah. Belum cukup sampai di situ, di belakang BoBoiBoy mendadak tercipta semacam pusaran cahaya putih misterius. Berbentuk lingkaran yang tidak begitu rata, terposisi vertikal dengan diameter sedikit melebihi tinggi badan BoBoiBoy.

"Portal?!" kaget Ochobot. Dipindainya portal misterius yang baru saja tercipta entah dari mana itu. Bahkan teknologi mutakhir yang dimilikinya pun tidak mampu mendeteksi apa-apa, selain medan energi yang luar biasa besar.

Sementara itu, Yaya berdiri diam di belakang Ochobot. Tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat membuat kecemasannya berlipat-lipat. Ia pun bisa merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa dari cahaya putih di belakang BoBoiBoy.

"Ochobot, lakukan sesuatu ...," pintanya, nyaris gemetar.

"Sedang kucoba," sahut Ochobot yang masih berkutat di dekat sahabatnya. "Tapi .. tidak bisa ..."

Di tengah kebingungan Ochobot dan Yaya, tubuh BoBoiBoy mendadak terangkat sedikit dari tanah. Pada saat yang sama, sebentuk energi tak kasatmata tiba-tiba menghempaskan badan robot Ochobot yang mungil, asalnya dari portal putih itu. Untung saja, Yaya dengan sigap menangkapnya. Akan tetapi, gadis remaja itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat melihat tubuh BoBoiBoy terhisap ke dalam portal. Begitu pula Ochobot.

"BOBOIBOOOY!"

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Hime kembali dengan sebuah _fic_ dalam rangka _event_ #CrossTwins. Tadinya pengin _one-shot_ aja, tapi sepertinya ini akan jadi miniseri _three-shots._ Mudah-mudahan lancar sampai _deadline_ yang ditentukan.

Sesuai tema _event_ ini, untuk mempertemukan dua karakter 'kembar' dari dua _fandom_ berbeda, Hime akan coba mempertemukan BoBoiBoy dengan Zak Storm. Jelas sekali, keduanya adalah pengguna kekuatan elemen. Sama-sama punya tujuh elemen pula, walaupun nggak semua elemennya sama, alias ada beberapa yang beda. Kostum mereka juga sama-sama berubah warna tiap kali memakai kekuatan elemen yang berbeda. Hime sendiri juga sering salfok ke dek Boy tiap kali nonton Zak Storm, hehehe ... :-p

Selain soal kesamaan kekuatan, BoBoiBoy dan Zak juga punya kemiripan sifat. Ada sifat humoris dan jahilnya, maupun kualitas kepemimpinan yang terus berkembang seiring cerita. Zak juga punya semacam papan seluncur yang bisa terbang, sangat mengingatkan pada _hoverboard_ milik BoBoiBoy Taufan, cuma papan seluncur Zak berwarna merah.

Eh, usia mereka juga sepantaran, ya? Hehehe ... Warna rambut mereka juga sama-sama cokelat, walaupun cokelatnya beda.

Terus, untuk ide cerita, mungkin udah ketebak. Dari 'purnama merah' yang belum lama ini terjadi. Sebenernya inti ceritanya sederhana aja, kok (sederhana banget malahan). Tapi nggak nyangka bagian pertamanya jadi sepanjang ini. XD

Hmm ... apa lagi, ya ... Itu dulu, deh. Kalau ada lagi, nanti saya tambahin di **A/N** _chapter_ selanjutnya.

 _See you and enjoy the story~_ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **17.02.2018**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagian 2**

 **Teman**

.

.

Yaya menatap rembulan yang masih bercahaya merah di tengah angkasa malam. Beberapa menit yang lalu, BoBoiBoy masih ada di sini, tepat di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Namun, sang superhero elemen kini hilang tak tentu rimbanya. Bahkan Ochobot pun tak mampu mendeteksi keberadaan Jam Kuasa milik pemuda itu di mana pun.

Lagi-lagi ketidakberdayaan menyentak batin Yaya. BoBoiBoy selalu ada saat dia maupun kawan-kawan yang lain membutuhkan bantuan. Tak adakah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menolong BoBoiBoy sekarang?

"BoBoiBoy ...," lirih Yaya berbisik, "kamu di mana?"

 _._

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Animasi "Zak Storm" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Zagtoon/Method Animation/De Agostini Editore/SAMG Animation/MNC Animation/Man of Action©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Purnama Merah" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir, untuk event #CrossTwins. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **BoBoiBoy & Zak Storm crossover. AU rasa canon. Adventure-Friendship-Action. Slight BoYa & ZakCece.**_

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

"Yaya!"

Gadis anggun berhijab merah muda itu tersentak. Mata beriris _hazel_ miliknya menangkap sosok Ochobot yang terbang mendekat.

"Aku sudah dapat izin dari Komandan Koko Ci," kata si robot kuning. "Kita akan pergi menjemput BoBoiBoy."

Yaya hanya mengangguk. Hatinya masih berat digayuti kecemasan. Pergi ke tempat yang belum diketahui, hanya berdua saja dengan Ochobot, membuat kecemasan itu bertambah. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Ying dan Gopal sedang ada misi lain. Begitu pula dengan Fang.

"Tapi …."

Kening Yaya berkerut ketika mendadak Ochobot bicara dengan nada ragu.

"Kenapa, Ochobot?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan data dari pemindaian terhadap portal misterius itu," jelas Ochobot. "Dan aku bisa coba membuat portal untuk menyusul BoBoiBoy. Tapi ... nggak ada jaminan kita akan sampai di tempat yang sama dengannya."

Lagi-lagi kening Yaya berkerut. "Lho? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Koordinat yang kudapatkan aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Ya. Seperti bukan tempat mana pun di alam semesta ini. Mungkin tempat itu ... ada di dimensi lain."

Yaya terdiam, berusaha mencerna penjelasan itu. "Maksudmu ... seperti dunia paralel?"

"Entah. Mungkin saja." Ochobot memberi jeda sejenak. "Selain itu ... aku nggak tahu seberapa besar energi yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat portal itu sampai ke tujuan. Entah apa energiku cukup untuk kembali pulang."

Sekali lagi Yaya terdiam beberapa detik. "Jadi ... walaupun bisa menemukan BoBoiBoy ... belum tentu kita bisa pulang?"

"Iya."

Deburan ombak mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Sementara, purnama merah darah masih bersinar di kegelapan angkasa.

"Kalau BoBoiBoy yang ada di posisi kita," tiba-tiba Yaya berkata, "dia pasti akan tetap pergi."

"Tanpa ragu," tambah Ochobot.

Yaya mengangguk. "BoBoiBoy selalu menolong kita. Sekarang, giliran kita yang menolongnya!"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Sassafras masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk peti besar di sudut rumahnya. Sementara, Cece menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Lima menit berlalu, dan sang Putri Atlantis nyaris saja melupakan sopan santun lalu berteriak kepada orang yang lebih tua.

Untungnya, Sassafras mendekat kembali kepadanya. Tidak dengan tangan kosong. Ia juga membawa sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin dari batu _ruby._ Warna merah darah dari batu itu begitu pekat, sangat mengingatkan kepada purnama merah yang belum juga berlalu.

"Ambillah ini," kata Sassafras.

Cece segera mengambil kalung itu, berpikir apa dia harus memakainya. Kalung itu memang indah, tapi melihatnya entah kenapa membuat Cece berpikir akan kena kutuk jika terlalu lama membawanya.

"Kau harus menyusul bocah itu sebelum purnama merah berakhir," kata Sassafras. "Atau jalannya akan tertutup sampai purnama merah berikutnya. Gunakan kalung itu. Cahaya bulan akan menuntunmu."

Cece menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Angkat liontin itu ke arah bulan," Sassafras berkata tak sabar. Cece baru saja hendak melakukannya, ketika sang penyihir kembali bicara, "Tapi tidak ada jaminan benda itu bisa membawamu kembali."

Segala gerakan Cece terhenti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang masih ada energi pada liontin ini, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah cukup untuk perjalanan pulang-pergi," jelas Sassafras. "Tapi jangan terlalu khawatir. Temanmu punya pedang yang memiliki kekuatan tujuh samudra. Kalau kau bisa menemukannya, kalian bisa pulang. Mungkin."

Cece mendesah samar. Jadi, semuanya serba tidak jelas sekarang.

"Tapi ... kalau Zak ada di posisi ini, dia pasti akan tetap pergi," Cece bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Karena itulah, aku akan pergi."

Tak ada keraguan saat Cece mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam rantai kalung, lurus-lurus ke arah ventilasi di langit-langit pondok. Liontin batu delima memantulkan cahaya merah purnama. Indah, sekaligus menakutkan.

Sejenak, Cece merasa dirinya mulai berhalusinasi, seolah cahaya merah itu bertambah terang dan terus bertambah terang. Tapi liontin _ruby_ memang terus memancarkan cahaya yang semakin menyilaukan, hingga Cece harus menutup mata. Kalau tidak, rasanya dia bisa buta.

Detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja gadis yang baru beranjak remaja itu merasakan tekanan dahsyat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terpekik kaget. Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi masih tak sanggup membuka mata. Lantas ia merasakan sensasi aneh di seluruh tubuhnya, seperti ditarik-tarik ke segala arah. Mulanya, Cece masih berusaha melawan. Namun segera sadar bahwa itu sia-sia. Daripada buang-buang tenaga, akhirnya dia diam. Mencoba mengikuti arus.

Kemudian, semuanya berhenti.

Cece masih bergeming. Keheningan yang absolut dan tiba-tiba, membuat kedua telinganya pengang. Butuh beberapa detik sampai dia terbiasa dengan itu. Dan beberapa detik tambahan lagi untuk mengumpulkan keberanian, lalu membuka mata.

Putih.

Kosong.

Cece tak bisa menemukan apa pun sejauh mata memandang. Hanya warna putih. Ia bahkan tak yakin bahwa sekarang kakinya sedang memijak sesuatu. Tapi yang jelas, dia sedang berdiri dengan seimbang, entah pada landasan apa.

Setidaknya, Cece tahu ini bukan pondok Sassafras. Bukan juga Marituga. Bahkan mungkin bukan lagi di Segitiga Bermuda. Tak ada yang bisa memastikan.

Tapi dia sudah berpindah. Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah kaptennya ada di sini?

"Zak?" Cece mencoba memanggil. "Zak Storm?"

Beberapa kali nama itu terlantun dari bibir Cece. Tak ada jawaban, tetapi Cece tidak menyerah. Dipakainya liontin _ruby,_ lalu mulai beranjak sambil terus menyerukan nama Zak.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti oleh kemunculan sesuatu yang misterius di udara kosong. Pusaran tak beraturan mirip dengan yang telah menelan Zak, hanya beberapa meter di hadapan Cece. Betul-betul mirip, hanya ukurannya sedikit lebih besar. Cahaya yang terpancar darinya juga bukan putih, melainkan biru transparan diliputi warna emas di seluruh tepiannya.

Dari dalam lingkaran misterius itu ada sesuatu yang bergerak, lalu keluar. Cece tidak tahu makhluk apa itu, tetapi dia sudah ada di hadapannya.

Tinggi sosok itu tidak melebihi dirinya sendiri. Kalau dilihat-lihat sangat mirip dengan manusia. Mungkin _memang_ manusia. Seorang gadis, lebih tepatnya. Cukup cantik, dengan warna kulit lebih gelap daripada Cece maupun Zak, serta sepasang mata beriris cokelat yang memiliki sorot lembut. Nyaris seluruh tubuh gadis itu tertutup pakaian berwarna dominan pink dan sedikit putih. Bahkan rambutnya pun sepenuhnya tertutup kain merah muda. Ditambah sepasang _goggle_ yang bertengger di atas kepala, membuat penampilan gadis itu tampak khas.

Sungguh, Cece tidak bisa merasakan 'kejahatan' dari sosok selembut itu. Tapi dia tetap mencabut _bowgun_ ungu miliknya, untuk jaga-jaga saja. Itu sebelum sang putri Atlantis melihat sesuatu yang lain keluar dari pusaran cahaya biru mengikuti gadis merah jambu tadi.

Sekilas pandang, Cece mengira baru saja melihat rekan sekapalnya, Caramba. Kuning, hitam, bundar, dengan tangan dan kaki. Tapi yang ini tidak punya kaki, bisa melayang, dan jauh lebih kecil.

Yang jelas, kedua pendatang baru itu pun sangat kaget melihat Cece.

 _"Alien?!"_

Gadis merah jambu itu yang barusan berseru. Ia segera menempatkan diri di depan si makhluk—atau robot—kuning mungil dengan sikap melindungi. Kelihatan sekali pasang kuda-kuda siaga.

Cece refleks mengarahkan _bowgun_ miliknya ke arah gadis itu, membuat situasi makin buruk. Sempat tersentak kecil, sang gadis merah jambu tiba-tiba melayang ke udara. Perlahan semakin tinggi, hingga pada jarak semeter dari pijakannya semula.

 _"Tumbukan Padu!"_ gadis itu berseru tiba-tiba.

Giliran Cece yang tersentak ketika si gadis meluncur cepat dengan kepalan tangan kanan terarah kepadanya. Secara naluriah, Cece berkelit ringan selangkah ke samping. Kepalan yang diselimuti cahaya merah muda itu pun mengenai pijakan putih tak jauh dari Cece. Retakan tercipta, membuat Cece lagi-lagi refleks mengarahkan senjata ke arah gadis itu. Kali ini, ia bahkan langsung menarik picunya.

"Yaya! Awas!" si robot kuning berseru dari kejauhan.

Meskipun kaget, gadis yang dipanggil Yaya itu dengan sigap menghindar, terbang ke atas. Tembakan laser _pink_ dari senjata Cece meleset, hanya mengenai 'lantai' putih tak jauh dari retakan yang tadi diciptakan oleh Yaya.

"Eh?" Yaya yang harusnya fokus pada lawan, malah terdistraksi oleh sesuatu yang lain. "Retakannya ..."

Perhatian Cece ikut teralih. Ia dan Yaya kini sama-sama menatap bekas retakan di bawah. Perlahan tapi pasti, retakan itu menutup kembali, sampai permukaannya kembali mulus tanpa cela.

"Yaya! Hati-hati!"

Seruan si robot kuning mengembalikan kewaspadaan Yaya. Namun, alih-alih menyerang Cece yang masih lengah, ia memilih terbang kembali ke sisi kawannya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Yaya?" robot mungil itu bertanya dengan suara robotiknya yang seperti suara anak-anak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ochobot," Yaya menjawab, dengan tatapan masih waspada terarah kepada Cece.

"Kau tadi bisa saja menyerangku, 'kan?" kata Cece. Diputuskannya untuk menurunkan senjata. "Kenapa tidak kaulakukan?"

"Aku pikir kita bisa bicara," kata Yaya. _"Alien_ juga nggak semuanya jahat, 'kan?"

 _"Alien?"_ Cece mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar kata itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Tunggu ... Jangan-jangan, yang kaumaksud itu aku?"

"Lho? Iya, 'kan?" si robot kuning—Ochobot—yang menyahut.

"Kalau ada _alien_ di sini, kupikir itu kalian." Cece tertawa kecil. "Robot aneh yang bisa bicara. Dan ... sejauh yang kutahu, manusia tidak bisa terbang."

"Setahuku, manusia Bumi tidak bersisik dan bertelinga runcing," kata Yaya.

Cece tersenyum, lantas menyimpan senjatanya. Setelah yakin lawan bicaranya tidak berbahaya, dia pun beranjak.

"Aku adalah putri dari Atlantis," Cece memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Chrysta Coraline Lejune."

"Atlantis? Kerajaan yang hilang di bawah laut?" Yaya berkomentar takjub.

"Aku tidak tahu cerita seperti apa yang beredar di luar sana tentang Atlantis," sahut Cece, masih mengulum senyum. "Tapi ... ya, aku berasal dari sana."

Yaya ikut tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Yaya."

Cece menyambut uluran tangan Yaya untuk bersalaman.

"Dan ini Ochobot," Yaya melanjutkan, disambung sapaan 'halo' yang ramah dari Ochobot.

"Hai, Ochobot," kata Cece. "Kau mirip temanku. Tapi ukurannya lebih besar."

"Oh ya?" Ochobot menyahut antusias. "Apa temanmu itu Power Sphera sepertiku?"

Kening Cece berkerut. "Power apa?"

"Power Sphera," Yaya yang menjawab. "Seperti Ochobot, yang bisa memberikan kekuatan pada makhluk lain. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan gravitasi, berkat Jam Kuasa pemberian Ochobot ini."

Cece mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan itu. "Sebenarnya, temanku itu hanya menggunakan semacam kostum robot yang bentuknya mirip Ochobot. Kalau dia sih, memang _alien_ sungguhan."

"Ooh ... Kamu berteman dengan _alien?"_ kata Ochobot.

"Ya. Dia _alien_ dari ras Wahoolian."

"Ah! Aku tahu. Mereka _alien_ yang memiliki teknologi canggih, tapi sangat cinta damai."

"Benar sekali. Dia memang sangat tidak suka perkelahian."

Yaya hanya mendengarkan percakapan Ochobot dan Cece sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya," kata Cece kemudian. "Aku sedang mencari temanku, namanya Zak. Dia seumuranku, bermata biru, berambut cokelat, berbaju merah-hitam, dan membawa pedang aneh yang bisa bicara. Apa kalian melihatnya?"

Yaya menatap Ochobot sebentar, baru kemudian menggeleng. "Maaf, kami baru saja sampai di sini."

"Sebenarnya, kami juga sedang mencari seseorang." Ochobot menampilkan proyeksi hologram remaja putra berambut dan bermata cokelat berpenampilan dominan jingga-hitam, dengan topi dino jingga terbalik. "Dia seperti ini. Namanya BoBoiBoy. Apa kamu tahu?"

Cece pun menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya. Sebenarnya kalianlah orang pertama yang kutemui di tempat ini."

Yaya dan Ochobot tak bisa mencegah desah kecewa. Cece pun diam-diam melepaskan satu hela kekecewaan. Samar saja.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita cari sama-sama?"

Tawaran Yaya menciptakan satu keheningan singkat. Namun, kemudian Cece tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kurasa lebih aman kalau kita bersama-sama. Aku merasa tempat ini lebih berbahaya daripada kelihatannya."

Yaya ikut tersenyum. "Selain itu lebih tenang kalau ada teman yang menjaga kita. Bukankah begitu, Putri Chrysta?"

"Teman, ya? Aku senang kalau kalian menganggapku begitu," kata Cece. "Tapi jangan panggil aku 'Putri'. Temanku biasanya memanggilku 'Cece'."

"Baiklah, Cece. Oh ya ... maaf, tadi aku menyerangmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf sudah menyerangmu."

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

"Aduuh ..."

BoBoiBoy mengeluh pelan begitu kedua matanya terbuka. Refleks, sepasang manik cokelat itu tertutup kembali, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. Semua serba putih, cukup menyilaukan untuknya yang—rasanya—sudah cukup lama hanya melihat kegelapan.

Pemuda tanggung itu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring menelentang, tapi akhirnya hanya bisa duduk. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, bahkan sakit, meskipun ia tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu.

"Kepalaku ..."

BoBoiBoy memejamkan mata sejenak, berharap rasa sakit yang mencengkeram itu pergi. Namun, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Lebih parah lagi, BoBoiBoy mendengar suara-suara yang makin lama makin keras. Seperti suara dari dua stasiun radio yang frekuensinya tumpang-tindih, yang sebenarnya sudah dia dengar sejak masih di pantai Pulau Rintis.

Sejak gerhana bulan terjadi.

Suara itu masih bergema, seolah berbicara langsung di dalam kepalanya. Mulanya tak bisa ditangkap artinya, tetapi lama-kelamaan mulai membentuk kata-kata yang bermakna.

 _BoBoiBoy ..._

Pemuda itu tersentak. Kata pertama yang bisa dipahaminya ternyata adalah namanya sendiri.

 _Bertarunglah ..._

Suara misterius itu masih bicara dengan nada nyaris datar. Tidak seperti suara laki-laki maupun perempuan, orang dewasa atau anak-anak. Ah, tidak. Sepertinya suara ini malah perpaduan dari semua jenis suara itu. Seperti ada beberapa orang berbicara bersamaan.

Berusaha menguatkan diri, BoBoiBoy bangkit perlahan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya lagi, sampai dirinya merasa lebih baik.

 _Bertarunglah, BoBoiBoy ..._

Suara itu terdengar lagi, sementara BoBoiBoy masih berjuang melawan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Begitu pula rasa sakit samar yang melemahkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan satu seruan. Tegas. Diarahkannya pandang ke atas dengan tatapan tajam. Keseluruhan tempat itu hanya terisi warna putih tanpa batas. Wajar jika siapa pun yang berada di sini, akan merasa takut. Terlebih kalau dia sendirian. Tapi BoBoiBoy tidak ingin menunjukkan setitik pun keraguan.

 _Bertarunglah, jika kau ingin keluar dari sini._

Suara itu ternyata tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan BoBoiBoy. Malah mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat frustasi. Yah, itu tergantung dengan siapa atau dengan apa dia harus bertarung.

Selagi benak BoBoiBoy masih dipenuhi berbagai perkiraan, tempat itu mendadak bergerak. Warna putihnya seperti meluruh, digantikan warna-warna lain. Didominasi warna kayu. Kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti, sekeliling BoBoiBoy berubah menjadi tempat lain yang—setidaknya—lebih berbentuk. Seperti bagian dalam sebuah pondok kecil. Dari ventilasi di langit-langitnya, BoBoiBoy bisa melihat bintang dan bulan menerangi angkasa malam.

Namun, yang aneh adalah, bulan itu hanya bulan biasa yang bahkan belum bersinar penuh. Padahal, bukankah seharusnya sekarang sedang ada _Super Blue Blood Moon?_

Saat BoBoiBoy masih bertanya-tanya, di hadapannya muncul semacam portal putih. Serupa dengan portal misterius yang—samar-samar BoBoiBoy ingat—telah menyedotnya di bawah cahaya bulan merah darah. Dari dalam portal itu, muncullah semacam tengkorak hidup bermata hijau menyala. Satu per satu berjalan keluar dari pusaran cahaya putih, hingga berakhir dengan tujuh tengkorak hidup mengepung BoBoiBoy. Semuanya membawa pedang di tangan.

"Jadi, aku harus mengalahkan mereka? Baiklah!"

BoBoiBoy segera mempersiapkan diri dan Jam Kuasa miliknya untuk sebuah pertarungan.

 _"Kuasa Elemental! BoBoiBoy Petir!"_

Lambang elemen petir berwarna kuning bersinar di permukaan Jam Kuasa. Darinya energi mengalir, seiring perubahan penampilan BoBoiBoy menjadi serba kuning terang, dengan topi kuning berlogo elemen petir yang dipakai normal, menghadap ke depan. Sosok BoBoiBoy Petir langsung pasang sikap tubuh siaga tempur, sementara tatapan matanya menyorot tajam dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

 _"Pedang Petir!"_

Tanpa buang waktu, Petir segera menciptakan sepasang pedang berwarna dominan kuning yang berkilat-kilat oleh aliran listrik. Nyaris tanpa jeda, ia memelesat ke depan dengan kecepatan gerak luar biasa, langsung menghabisi tengkorak yang ada di hadapannya. Lantas ia kembali bergerak cepat, yang hanya terlihat sebagai kilasan kuning terang, menghancurkan keenam tengkorak hidup yang tersisa dalam sekejap mata.

"Huh! Terlalu mudah!" kata Petir dengan suara rendah.

Meskipun begitu, dia tetap bersiaga dengan pedang di tangan. Nalurinya mengatakan, ini sama sekali belum berakhir.

Benar saja, pusaran putih kembali muncul. Tapi kali ini tak ada makhluk apa pun yang muncul dari sana.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Petir, ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku disuruh masuk ke situ?"

Karena tak ada yang bisa menjawab, Petir hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam portal yang baru saja terbentuk itu, tetap dengan kewaspadaan maksimal.

Sisi lain portal ternyata membawa Petir ke sebuah tempat lain yang berbeda. Terang, dengan langit biru, awan putih, matahari, dan ombak yang tenang. Dia ada di geladak sebuah kapal yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Kapal itu kosong.

Petir mengerutkan kening sambil mengamati sekeliling. Mulai paham bahwa tempat, waktu, benda, atau apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya, bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata. Kalau di TAPOPS, barangkali ini seperti simulasi.

Baru saja Petir berpikir begitu, sesuatu datang mendekati kapal dari udara. Setelah diperhatikan, itu adalah tengkorak hidup yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kali ini mengendarai semacam reptil purba yang bisa terbang, dan berukuran tak lebih dari seekor kuda poni. Jumlah mereka terus bertambah. Yang jelas, lebih dari tujuh.

Petir mendengus samar, kembali bersiap untuk pertempuran.

"Ayo, majulah!"

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

Zak terbangun di tempat yang sangat asing. Hanya ada warna putih di mana-mana, membuat matanya sakit. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring telentang. Tadinya ingin langsung berdiri, tapi rasa sakit yang tajam di kepala, membuatnya tertahan setengah berlutut.

 _"Akh—!?"_

Zak mengeluh pelan. Ia menarik dan menghela napas beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkan diri. Setelah lebih tenang, dia baru sadar tangannya sedang menggenggam Calabrass. Pemuda itu jadi kagum pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak menjatuhkan pedangnya walaupun sedang tidak sadar.

"Cal?" Zak memanggil.

Tak ada reaksi sampai dua detik. Sampai kemudian, bagian mata tengkorak yang tadinya kosong, perlahan memancarkan cahaya hijau.

"Di mana ini?" terdengar suara dari tengkorak yang barusan saja menggerakkan bagian mulutnya.

"Calabrass!" Zak berseru lega. Setidaknya ada yang bisa dia ajak bicara di dunia putih antah-berantah ini. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Tukang Tidur."

"Tidur?" Calabrass malah kelihatan—terdengar—bingung. "Aku?"

"Yang jelas kau sama sekali tidak bicara padaku sejak bulan muncul," kata Zak.

Kapten muda itu pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi, sejauh yang bisa diingatnya. Sampai purnama merah muncul.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tahu-tahu kita sudah ada di sini," Zak mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak terlalu ingat sejak kapan aku mulai … tertidur," komentar Calabrass. "Ini benar-benar aneh, bahkan untukku."

 _Conrad Zacharie Storm …._

"Omong-omong soal aneh," kata Zak, "suara itu lebih dari aneh. Mengerikan, malah."

"Suara apa?"

Pertanyaan Calabrass membuat kening Zak langsung berkerut.

"Kau tidak dengar? Ada yang memanggil namaku," katanya. "Dan setiap kali nama lengkapku dipanggil dengan cara seperti itu, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan …."

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar apa-apa," Calabrass mengabaikan Zak yang menggerutu. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Nak? Kau mulai berhalusinasi."

"Tidak!" bantah Zak. "Aku sudah mendengar suara ini sejak masih di pondok Sassafras. Tapi yang sekarang suaranya lebih jelas."

 _Bertarunglah …._

"Nah, barusan terdengar lagi." Zak menatap Calabrass. "Kau sungguh tidak mendengarnya?"

"Sama sekali." Kalau bisa menggeleng, Calabrass pasti sudah melakukannya sekarang. "Seperti apa suaranya?"

"Tidak jelas, bergema," Zak mencoba mendeskripsikan apa yang didengarnya. "Seperti bicara langsung di dalam kepalaku. Suaranya seperti … beberapa orang yang bicara bersamaan. Ada suara pria, wanita … anak kecil … entahlah. Bercampur aduk tidak jelas."

"Apa katanya?"

 _Bertarunglah, Zak Storm …._

"Dia menyuruhku bertarung."

"Melawan apa tepatnya?"

"Mana kutahu?"

Zak mengangkat bahu, lalu memandang berkeliling. Tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang bisa dihajarnya. Tempat itu benar-benar kosong.

 _Bertarunglah, jika kau ingin keluar dari sini._

"Katanya aku harus bertarung kalau mau keluar dari sini."

Baru saja Zak mengucapkan itu, sesuatu—akhirnya—terjadi. Walaupun Zak tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang baik. Yang jelas dunia putih itu mulai runtuh. Lantas sekitarnya mulai berwarna. Cokelat tanah, hijau pepohonan, dan warna-warna lain dari benda buatan manusia. Semakin jelas, hingga Zak menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang mirip taman kota. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri juga ada kedai. Sepertinya kedai minuman, dengan tulisan kuning dan merah di bagian atasnya. Terbaca 'Tok Aba's Kokotiam'.

"Ini tidak seperti Marituga," Calabrass berkomentar. "Bahkan seperti bukan di tempat mana pun di Segitiga Bermuda yang aku tahu."

Zak terdiam, merasakan sesuatu yang sangat familier.

"Ini … mirip seperti … dunia asalku," katanya tak yakin, sambil mulai melihat ke sekitar. "Tapi … seperti tidak ada kehidupan di sini—"

Ucapan Zak terputus. Hanya tiga langkah di hadapannya, tiba-tiba muncul pusaran energi putih. Samar-samar, Zak ingat pusaran misterius itulah yang telah menyedot dirinya dan Calabrass ke tempat aneh ini. Pemuda itu langsung pasang kuda-kuda, sementara dari dalam pusaran keluarlah sesuatu.

"Robot?" kaget Zak.

Berbentuk kotak, seukuran kotak pos, dan berwarna hijau. Ada bulatan bercahaya merah di bagian tepi atas, mungkin berfungsi seperti mata. Benda itu juga memiliki antena hijau yang menyala merah di ujungnya. Plus tiga logam panjang di bawah yang mungkin adalah kakinya.

Total ada tujuh robot yang muncul, dan semuanya langsung terbang mengelilingi Zak.

"Kita terkepung!" seru Calabrass.

Robot yang ada tepat di depan Zak mendadak menembakkan laser dari matanya. Beruntung dia masih cukup cepat untuk menghindar. Tanpa buang waktu, dibalasnya serangan itu dengan satu ayunan pedang. Robot itu langsung hancur. Zak pun segera menghabisi keenam sisanya.

"Lebih mudah dari yang kupikirkan," komentar Zak.

"Jangan takabur, Nak," Calabrass mengingatkan. "Firasatku mengatakan, ini baru permulaannya."

Tepat seperti ucapan Calabrass, satu pusaran putih kembali terbuka. Zak menunggu dengan posisi siap tempur. Tapi sampai beberapa detik, tidak ada apa pun yang keluar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" Zak berpikir sebentar. "Jangan-jangan, aku yang disuruh masuk?"

"Hanya dipikirkan saja tidak akan ada gunanya," kata Calabrass.

Dengan itu, Zak memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam pusaran. Agak tidak nyaman rasanya. Tapi, dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah terbawa ke tempat yang berbeda. Kali ini seperti taman kecil dengan pepohonan. Ada beberapa permainan anak juga yang bisa dilihatnya, seperti ayunan, perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, sampai kerangka besi berbentuk segiempat yang bisa dipanjat.

"Tempatnya berubah," kata Zak. "Ini mirip seperti … video game."

"Video apa?"

"Maksudku … setelah mengalahkan musuh tertentu, kita akan berpindah tempat, lalu menghadapi musuh yang lebih kuat sampai—"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Zak terputus. Lagipula, Calabrass juga tidak mengerti apa yang diocehkan anak itu. Tidak penting, karena musuh baru benar-benar muncul seperti yang dikatakan Zak.

Kali ini, hanya satu robot ungu bermata merah yang muncul. Ukurannya lebih besar daripada robot hijau sebelumnya, tapi tidak terlalu besar atau kelihatan mengancam. Bentuknya seperti piring, dengan antena, dan sesuatu di depan badannya seperti sepasang tangan, tetapi berbentuk runcing.

"Hanya satu?" Zak mendengus samar.

Mungkin Zak harus menjaga ucapannya. Tepat setelah dia berkata begitu, mendadak si robot ungu berubah wujud. Menjadi lebih besar, dengan sepasang kaki dan tangan, serta persenjataan canggih. Paling tidak, terlihat jelas beberapa roket di punggung, dan lubang meriam di kedua ujung tangan. Zak sangat curiga, robot itu juga bisa menembakkan laser.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan takabur?" kata Calabrass.

"Kenapa, Cal?" Zak kembali memasang sikap siap tempur. "Kau takut?"

"Hah! Tidak ada kata 'takut' di dalam kamus bajak laut!"

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

BoBoiBoy Petir melenyapkan kedua pedangnya, diam di tempat sambil mengatur napas. Portal lain sudah terbuka lagi di hadapannya, tapi kali ini dia ingin berhenti sejenak. Alih-alih langsung masuk ke dalam portal, ia justru kembali ke wujud semula.

"Tidak ada habisnya …," kata BoBoiBoy, masih menatap portal dengan waspada.

Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, sampai dirinya tidak perlu bernapas tersengal lagi. Jujur, ini melelahkan. Diputuskannya untuk duduk sejenak, beristirahat. Sudah beberapa jenis musuh yang berbeda telah dia hadapi, di tempat yang berbeda-beda pula. Bahkan ubur-ubur raksasa di lautan, juga tengkorak hidup berwarna emas, bermantel, dengan topi bajak laut dan tangan kanan dari kait. Yang terakhir itu cukup sulit dikalahkan.

Setelah beberapa menit, BoBoiBoy bangkit kembali. Ia meregangkan tubuh sejenak, baru kemudian menetapkan hati untuk memasuki portal. Entah mengapa, dadanya berdebar. Seolah dirinya mendapatkan firasat, bahwa kali ini akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Mungkin … ini yang terakhir."

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

"Sudah lelah, Nak?"

Calabrass tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar, ketika Zak tidak lekas masuk ke dalam pusaran cahaya berikutnya. Musuh terakhir yang mereka hadapi cukup berat. Badut kekar berbadan besar yang memiliki bermacam-macam kemampuan. Bayangkan saja, di dalam tenda sirkus itu, mereka harus menghadapi balon-balon ciptaan si badut yang bisa meledak, lontaran semen yang begitu cepat mengeras, sampai kekuatan api yang begitu dahsyat. Belum lagi ukuran tubuh dan kekuatan fisik si badut sendiri yang—jelas—jauh melebihi Zak.

Sebenarnya, sangat wajar jika Zak perlu waktu sejenak untuk sekedar menarik napas.

"Lumayan, Cal," kata Zak, masih sambil menenangkan pernapasannya. "Tapi aku siap untuk petulangan selanjutnya. Setelah sedikit istirahat, mungkin?"

Zak memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar. Hanya beberapa menit, ia merasa cukup untuk kembali beraksi. Pemuda itu pun kembali bangkit, memutuskan untuk segera memasuki pusaran cahaya.

"Firasatku mengatakan, setelah ini kita bisa pulang," kata zak tepat sebelum membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pusaran cahaya.

Dalam beberapa detik, ia sampai ke sebuah tempat yang familier.

"Ini … Marituga, 'kan?" tanyanya, bingung. "Kecuali, seingatku di Marituga masih malam hari. Dan ada purnama merah di langit."

Jangankan purnama merah, bulan pun tidak terlihat di tempat itu. Mana mungkin ada bulan? Karena di situ masih terang benderang oleh cahaya matahari. Menilik sinarnya yang masih hangat dari ufuk timur, jelaslah bahwa ini masih pagi.

"Kurasa, ini bukan Marituga yang kita tahu," komentar Zak. "Sejak kapan ada pantai berpasir putih di Marituga?"

Itulah bagian anehnya, bagian lain pelabuhan yang biasa mereka kunjungi, tiba-tiba terhubung dengan pantai yang tampak sangat asing. Dan, lagi-lagi tak ada satu orang pun di sini. Sedangkan yang Zak tahu, pelabuhan Marituga selalu ramai.

Baik Zak maupun Calabrass tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh. Hanya beberapa langkah di hadapan mereka, pusaran cahaya putih kembali terbuka. Yang muncul kali ini adalah sesuatu yang tampak seperti manusia biasa. Remaja pria seusia Zak yang mengenakan pakaian didominasi warna hitam dan jingga. Bermata dan berambut cokelat, serta mengenakan topi dinosaurus jingga berlogo petir membentuk huruf B dengan lidah topi menghadap ke belakang.

Sama sekali tidak tampak berbahaya.

"Apa?" Zak tidak bisa tidak merasa kaget. "Hanya anak-anak?"

"Kau sendiri juga masih anak-anak, Kapten," Calabrass berkomentar, sedikit geli.

Zak tertawa kecil, lantas pasang posisi siaga tempur.

"Penampilan memang bisa menipu," katanya. "Hati-hati Calabrass!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

BoBoiBoy terpana ketika mengira dirinya sudah kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Di pantainya yang berpasir putih. Tapi dia segera sadar bahwa ini bukanlah pantai Pulau Rintis yang dikenalnya. Terlebih karena di tempat itu masih—atau sudah—siang, dan tidak ada keramaian masyarakat yang sedang heboh menyaksikan _Super Blue Blood Moon._ Yang ada hanya matahari pagi yang bersinar hangat. Tempat itu kosong seperti tempat-tempat aneh yang sudah-sudah.

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, BoBoiBoy muncul di sebuah tempat yang mirip pelabuhan. Seharusnya di bagian pantai ini tidak ada pelabuhan.

BoBoiBoy segera menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Memang, tidak ada portal lagi yang muncul. Tapi tak jauh di hadapannya kini berdirilah remaja laki-laki seusianya. Penampilannya didominasi warna merah dan hitam, dengan _head-cam_ terpasang di atas mata kiri. BoBoiBoy segera tahu pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata biru itu bukanlah pemuda biasa. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebilah pedang dengan pelindung kayu berbentuk bundar di bagian gagang, dengan hiasan tengkorak manusia tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

Pemuda berbaju merah itu langsung pasang kuda-kuda siap tempur, membuat BoBoiBoy melakukan hal yang sama. Yang jelas, ia tahu, siapa pun lawannya, sama sekali tidak boleh diremehkan.

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

 _"Kuasa Elemental! BoBoiBoy Petir!"_

Melihat lawannya memegang pedang, hal pertama yang dipikirkan oleh BoBoiBoy ialah bahwa dirinya memerlukan pedang juga.

 _"Pedang Petir!"_

Dengan sepasang pedang kuning berkilat-kilat tergenggam di tangan, BoBoiBoy Petir berlari maju, masih belum menggunakan kecepatan geraknya yang istimewa. Ia memutuskan untuk mengukur kemampuan lawan terlebih dahulu. Apalagi, lawan kali ini seperti menunggu dirinya maju.

Di sisi lain, Zak bersama Calabrass sudah siap menahan tebasan pedang lawan. Bukan hal yang sulit, kecuali energi listrik yang membuat Zak harus merasakan sengatan menyakitkan, mengalir melalui kedua bilah pedang.

"Sial!" Zak merutuk.

Sambil menahan serangan listrik, Zak mendorong pedangnya kuat-kuat ke depan. Lantas melepaskan tendangan ke arah perut yang membuat lawannya terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Zak sendiri melompat mundur, membuat jarak.

"Calabrass! Beri aku kekuatan mata Dezer!"

Zak menempatkan pedangnya tegak di depan tubuh. Pelindung kayu di gagang pedang, dengan tujuh permata di sekelilingnya itu berputar, hingga permata yang terhenti di ujung teratas adalah permata berwarna kuning. Mata tengkorak Calabrass yang tadinya hijau pun berubah kuning, begitu pula warna merah pakaian Zak berubah kuning. _Head-cam_ milik Zak kini menutupi mata kirinya, dan menjadi bertema batu. Senada dengan zirah batu yang kini meliputi tangan kirinya.

Sementara itu, BoBoiBoy yang kaget memutuskan untuk kembali maju menyerang secepat mungkin. Namun, pada akhirnya tebasan Pedang Petir tertahan oleh sesuatu. Tepatnya oleh semacam perisai batu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di tangan kanan lawan. Kali ini, kekuatan listrik tak mampu mencapai target, teredam oleh elemen yang menjadi tandingannya. Tanah.

Zak tertawa pendek.

"Majulah!" katanya. "Aku Zak Storm, kapten bajak laut terhebat sepanjang masa, akan menghancurkanmu!"

BoBoiBoy tersentak samar. Tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis dengan pembawaan sinisnya.

"Huh! Bajak laut, ya?" katanya, sedikit terbawa suasana. "Kebetulan, aku sudah dua kali mengalahkan yang namanya perompak."

Zak mendorong perisainya yang terbentuk dari Calabrass, membuat BoBoiBoy sekali lagi terdorong mundur. Kemudian, dalam sekejap mata perisai itu berubah wujud lagi menjadi semacam palu besar dari bebatuan.

"Oh ya?" Zak membalas kata-kata BoBoiBoy. "Coba saja kalahkan aku. Kalau kau bisa!"

BoBoiBoy Petir tertawa pelan, pendek saja. Dia berpikir pertarungan kali ini akan jauh lebih menarik daripada sebelumnya.

"Mari, sini kau!"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung ...**

.

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halo ~! \\(^o^)

Akhirnya BoBoiBoy dan Zak ketemu juga. _Yay~!_

Gimana, gimana? Kaget enggak dengan perkembangan ceritanya? :"D

Omong-omong, sebenernya aku pengin masukin Caramba juga ke cerita bareng Cece nyariin Zak. Sosoknya (plus _suit_ ) sangat mengingatkan sama Ochobot, dan sosok aslinya sangat mengingatkan sama Adu Du. _Alien_ hijau kecil berantena, cuma dia nggak berkepala kotak dan antenanya cuma satu. Tapi aku khawatir kebanyakan karakter, apalagi dari seri Zak Storm udah ada empat karakter yang masuk. Sementara dari BoBoiBoy cuma tiga. Selain itu, karena udah ada Sassafras yang membimbing pihak Zak, Caramba nggak akan berperan banyak di dalam cerita. Soalnya ini memang kayak lebih ke 'sihir' (?) daripada teknologi.

Makanya, dia nggak jadi kumasukkan.

Ya sudahlah. Moga-moga pembaca sekalian bisa menikmati bagian dua yang tembus 4K kata ini. Wahahahaha … tahu-tahu udah panjang aja, padahal niatnya cuma 3000-an kata.

Sampai jumpa di bagian tiga, bagian terakhir. :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **24.02.2018**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagian 3**

 **Kapten Bajak Laut dan Superhero Elemental**

.

.

BoBoiBoy Petir berhenti sejenak dengan tatapan tajam khasnya terarah lurus kepada lawan. Napasnya sedikit berat.

Dua detik digeretakkannya rahang, teringat bagaimana salah satu pedangnya baru saja berubah menjadi batu, hanya dengan satu sentuhan kecil senjata lawan. Tepatnya, semacam tongkat pemukul yang terbuat dari batu. Kalau saja tadi dia tidak cepat-cepat membuang pedang, mungkin tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pedang pun akan ikut berubah jadi batu.

Ya, musuhnya kali ini sangat kuat. Bukan cuma mampu menggunakan elemen tanah yang merupakan kelemahan elemen petir. Bocah bajak laut itu juga bisa mengubah senjatanya menjadi tiga bentuk berbeda—perisai, palu, dan tongkat—dengan cepat dan tepat guna. Dia sendiri juga cepat, tangkas, dan cerdik.

Baru kali ini Petir benar-benar dibuat kewalahan. Bahkan Gerakan Kilat miliknya tak banyak membantu dalam pertarungan kali ini. Kalau harus bicara jujur, dia sudah terdesak.

Petir tidak suka kalah. Sekarang pun, dia sama sekali tidak mau kalah.

Tidak boleh kalah!

Dengan sebilah pedang yang masih tergenggam di tangan kiri, Petir membiarkan energinya mulai mengalir liar. Warna kuning terang itu mulai berubah, tergantikan oleh kilatan merah, lantas kembali lagi ke warna kuning. Begitu seterusnya hanya dalam jeda tak sampai sedetik.

 _Harus lebih cepat!_

 _Lebih kuat!_

Hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Animasi "Zak Storm" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Zagtoon/Method Animation/De Agostini Editore/SAMG Animation/MNC Animation/Man of Action©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Purnama Merah" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir, untuk event #CrossTwins. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **BoBoiBoy & Zak Storm crossover. AU rasa canon. Adventure-Friendship-Action.**_

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

 _"Jangan, BoBoiBoy!"_

 _"Berhenti sebelum terlambat!"_

 _"Jangan gunakan kuasa tahap kedua lagi, kalau tidak Jam Kuasa kamu akan rusak seperti dulu!"_

 _"Kamu harus menguasai semua kuasa tahap pertama dulu, baru boleh menggunakan tahap kedua!"_

.

.

.

"Hah?!"

BoBoiBoy tersentak. Amukan energi petirnya terhenti seketika. Barusan saja, kata-kata Ochobot yang penuh kecemasan mendadak memenuhi benaknya.

Benar ... Ochobot sudah beberapa kali memperingatkannya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikannya seperti ini? Hanya karena tak bisa mengontrol emosi di tengah pertarungan. Hampir saja dirinya melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, mencoba berpikir jernih. Pasti ada cara lain. Pasti masih ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memenangi pertarungan ini, tanpa harus memaksakan diri dan malah membuat kacau.

Membuat kawan-kawannya cemas.

 _"BoBoiBoy Daun!"_

Akhirnya kuasa itulah yang dipilihnya. Dari sosok serba kuning, wujudnya berubah menjadi berpakaian hijau. Begitu pula topinya yang kini menghadap ke kiri belakang. Tatapan tajam Petir pun berganti dengan tatapan polos dan kekanakan.

Di sisi lain, Zak yang sudah merasa di atas angin, tersentak ketika lawannya tiba-tiba berubah penampilan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya spontan.

"Bukankah mirip denganmu?" Calabrass menyahut. "Jangan-jangan ..."

Sementara itu, BoBoiBoy Daun telah siap beraksi.

 _"Akar menjalar!"_

Daun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menumbuhkan akar-akar hijau dari tanah yang dipijak Zak. Dengan cepat, akar dan sulur sudah menjerat seluruh tubuh Zak hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Ternyata dia benar-benar menggunakan kekuatan elemen yang berbeda!" Zak berkata sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Percuma, jeratan akar tanaman Daun itu terlalu kuat. Padahal tampak rapuh.

"Ini mengejutkan," Calabrass ikut berkomentar. "Bahkan Mata Tujuh Samudra tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti ini."

Zak mendengus samar. "Tapi kita punya kekuatan untuk mengalahkannya. Calabrass! Beri aku kekuatan Mata Blazz!"

Tujuh permata di sekeliling tengkorak Calabrass kembali berputar. Permata jingga berhenti di ujung teratas, diikuti mata Calabrass yang ikut berganti nyala jingga.

Penampilan Zak pun berubah. Warna kuning pakaiannya kembali menjadi merah, senada dengan _head-cam_ serta zirah di lengan kiri. Calabrass kembali menjadi berbentuk pedang, kali ini diliputi bara api.

Dalam sekejap, api dari pedang itu membesar, lantas membakar habis akar menjalar. Zak tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Ia pun langsung mengarahkan Calabrass ke depan dalam satu sentakan. Api bergulung darinya, terlepas, lantas memelesat ke arah lawan.

BoBoiBoy Daun tersentak kaget, refleks memunculkan semacam perisai berbentuk anyaman daun di depan tubuhnya. Tentu saja, perisai itu tak mampu menahan serangan api. Langsung habis terbakar.

"Alamak ...," Daun berkata spontan.

Sebenarnya Zak sudah berniat meneruskan serangan. Tapi melihat lawan hanya berdiri diam seperti kebingungan, dia jadi tergelitik.

"Hei!" serunya. "Kalau mau menyerah, menyerah sajalah!"

Daun yang diteriaki, balas menatap Zak dengan kedua matanya yang bening.

"Mmm ... Kalau harus menyerah, nanti aku yang susah," kata Daun. "Bisa nggak ya, kita diskusikan dulu gimana baiknya?"

Gantian Zak yang terdiam dengan muka datar.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu?" komentar Calabrass, hanya cukup didengar oleh Zak. "Kenapa beda sekali dengan bocah listrik yang tadi?"

"Benar juga," sahut Zak. "Seperti orang lain saja."

Sementara itu, Daun masih diam menunggu. Sedikit memiringkan kepala, dipandanginya Zak dan Calabrass dengan tatapan lurus.

"Kalian lagi ngobrol apa?" tanya Daun dengan polosnya.

"Heh! Bukan urusanmu!" sentak Zak. "Oke. Satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah kekalahanmu! Bagaimana dengan itu, hah?"

"Mmm ... Maaf, tapi ... aku juga nggak bisa mengalah ..."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengalahkanmu!"

Zak berlari maju. Ketika Daun masih kaget, ia ambil ancang-ancang dan langsung melompat. Lantas mendarat sambil mengentakkan pedangnya ke tanah.

Kobaran api menyebar dengan cepat dalam satu gelombang panas. Daun sampai terhempas mundur, tapi selamat tanpa harus terkena luka bakar.

Zak mendengus samar ketika melihat Daun bangkit kembali dari posisinya yang sempat jatuh terduduk. "Beruntung sekali."

Sementara itu, Daun baru sadar bahwa di dekatnya ada tong kayu yang terbakar. Ia tersentak kecil, lalu memandang Zak.

"Kata Tok Aba, main api itu bahaya," katanya.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Daun tampaknya mendapatkan sebuah ide. Sementara, Zak yang menyaksikan tingkah tak terduga musuhnya, malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"Aku tahu!" Daun berseru. "Biar kubantu padamkan apinya."

BoBoiBoy Daun mempersiapkan Jam Kuasa miliknya. Pada permukaan jam itu kini terpampang logo berbentuk seperti ombak.

 _"BoBoiBoy Air!"_

Kali ini penampilan BoBoiBoy berganti menjadi serba biru muda. Termasuk topi berlambang elemen air yang dipakai dengan lidah ditekan dalam-dalam ke depan hingga menutupi mata. Dengan tenang, BoBoiBoy Air menggunakan kekuatan airnya untuk memadamkan tong kayu yang terbakar.

"Dia berubah lagi," Calabrass kembali berkomentar dari jauh. "Kali ini elemen air?"

"Tapi ... apa yang dia lakukan?"

Zak bertanya begitu, karena lawan terlihat tidak mempedulikannya. Alih-alih, bocah berbaju biru lengan panjang itu malah berjongkok di tepi jalan setapak dermaga yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia tampak memandangi sesuatu di bawah, tepatnya di air.

Dari tempat Zak berdiri memang tidak bisa terlihat apa-apa. Karena itulah, dia tidak tahu bahwa Air sedang mengagumi sepasang ikan yang sedang berenang-renang sangat dekat ke permukaan. Kedua ikan kecil itu memiliki corak tubuh yang begitu indah. Satu bergaris-garis vertikal dalam warna putih dan jingga. Satu lagi dalam warna nila dan kuning terang.

"Cantiknyaaa," kata Air setengah bergumam. Senyum tak lepas-lepas menghiasi bibirnya.

Di sisi lain, Zak jadi tak sabar menghadapi kelakuan lawannya. "Hei! Kau meremehkan aku?!"

Zak kembali melepaskan api yang bergulung dari pedangnya ke arah lawan. Sangat cepat.

"Hmm?"

BoBoiBoy Air masih tenang-tenang saja. Dia menoleh dan melihat api memelesat ke arahnya. Lantas menghindar dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut dan elegan.

"Kenapa marah-marah begitu?" katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. "Kan sudah kubilang, main api itu bahaya."

Zak mengerutkan kening. Sosok lawan di hadapannya kini tidak lagi sepolos sebelumnya. Dia tampak sangat tenang. Tapi di balik ketenangan itu, Zak seolah bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengancam. Walaupun dia tak yakin seperti apa tepatnya 'ancaman' itu.

Karena itulah, Zak memutuskan untuk menunggu. Tidak ingin bertindak gegabah. Sementara, lawan sudah memunculkan air di sekelilingnya. Sebagian dari air itu bahkan dinaikinya. Seperti ombak, tetapi diam.

 _"Aliran Air."_

Kali ini, BoBoiBoy Air yang berinisiatif menyerang. Digerakkannya air seperti aliran sungai mini, mengejar Zak yang menghindar ke sana kemari. Air pun memutuskan untuk mengubah serangan.

 _"Tamparan Ombak Gergasi!"_

Air mengayunkan tangan ke depan dalam satu sentakan nyaris kasar, tidak lembut seperti sebelumnya. Satu aliran air meninggi dan membesar, menjelma menjadi ombak besar yang menghempas tepat ke arah Zak!

Sang kapten muda tersentak. Berusaha menghindar secepat mungkin, tetapi tetap terlambat. Ombak menggulungnya hingga terhempas keras ke belakang. Baru terhenti ketika punggungnya beradu dengan salah satu tiang kayu dermaga, tempat menambatkan kapal kecil atau perahu nelayan.

 _"Kh ...!"_ Zak meringis pelan, sebelum dirinya kembali ke wujud semula.

Lagipula, pedang api Calabrass juga sudah terpadamkan oleh serangan air lawan. Meski begitu, dia cepat-cepat bangkit. Saat ini, Zak sungguh penasaran pada musuh di hadapannya ini. Jelas sekali, dia sangat berbeda dengan makhluk-makhluk lain yang telah dikalahkannya sebelum ini.

Tapi sangat menarik untuk mencoba mengalahkannya.

"Calabrass! Beri aku kekuatan Mata Sino!"

BoBoiBoy Air yang masih berdiri waspada di kejauhan, sempat menaikkan sebelah alis. Tertarik menyaksikan lawan yang baru saja berubah penampilan lagi. Kali ini, nyala mata tengkorak di pedangnya berubah menjadi biru muda. Hampir sama dengan warna biru Air sendiri. Warna merah pakaiannya pun berubah biru muda. _Head-cam_ serta zirah es di lengan pun melengkapi penampilan. Begitu pula pedang yang bilahnya berubah menjadi es.

Nyaris tanpa jeda, Zak melompat. Darinya mengalir hawa dingin yang menyebar hingga radius beberapa meter, sekaligus membekukan apa pun yang dilewatinya. Air di sekeliling BoBoiBoy Air pun ikut membeku dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Bahkan, tubuh Air sendiri ikut terkena dampak serangan kali ini, tanpa bisa menghindar lagi.

Zak menghela napas panjang. Menyaksikan dari jauh bagaimana musuhnya membeku di dalam es. Dia sudah sering melakukan ini kepada pasukan tengkorak, bahkan jenderal mereka, Golden Bones. Tapi jika 'korbannya' manusia, bagaimana pun Zak merasa tidak enak.

Rasanya seperti dia sudah berbuat jahat.

"Kenapa, Nak?" tegur Calabrass. "Bergembiralah, kau sudah menang."

"Oh, ya?" Zak memandang berkeliling. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ada pusaran cahaya misterius lagi yang muncul?"

Zak terdiam sejenak, masih belum melepaskan kekuatan Mata Sino yang dipakainya.

"Atau ... dia memang masih belum kalah."

Tetap waspada, Zak mendekati musuhnya yang telah membeku itu dengan hati-hati. Dua langkah di hadapan BoBoiBoi Air, dia berhenti. Biasanya dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan lawan yang sudah beku seperti ini hingga berkeping-keping. Tapi kali berbeda.

Mana bisa dia menghancurkan seorang _manusia_ yang terperangkap di dalam es!

Ketika Zak masih dilanda kebimbangan, tiba-tiba sosok BoBoiBoy Air kembali bergerak. Dan gerakan itu cukup kuat, hingga ia mampu membebaskan diri setelah membuat es yang membelenggunya pecah berkeping-keping.

Zak masih bersiaga penuh. Sementara, di depannya, BoBoiBoy Air langsung roboh hingga terduduk lemas. Napasnya tersengal, dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam. Bahkan sosoknya langsung berubah balik seperti semula.

BoBoiBoy berusaha menguatkan diri, tahu pertarungan belum berakhir. Namun, ketika ia mengangkat wajah, ujung pedang Zak langsung terarah lurus-lurus mengancam lehernya.

"Kau sudah kalah," Zak berkata. "Akuilah!"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Penyihir Dimensi?"

Yaya mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar nama yang sangat asing itu terucap dari mulut kawan barunya. Ia dan Ochobot, bersama Cece, masih berjalan tak tentu arah mencari keberadaan BoBoiBoy dan Zak. Tentu saja, hanya berjalan tanpa ada percakapan akan sangat membosankan. Karena itulah, mereka saling bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum sampai di dunia serba putih ini.

Dan Cece baru saja berbagi informasi yang diperolehnya dari Sassafras. Tentang siapa yang mungkin bertanggung jawab atas menghilangnya kedua kawan mereka.

"Yah ... Menurut Sassafras, itu hanya julukan," kata Cece. "Dia adalah entitas misterius yang hidup di dimensi terasing."

"Berarti ... dia bukan manusia?" bertanya Ochobot.

Cece mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada yang tahu pasti. Yang jelas, dia sangat ... aneh. Dan kekanak-kanakan."

"Hmm ... Berarti, dunia putih ini tempat tinggalnya?" sahut Yaya. "Cece ... menurutmu, kenapa Penyihir Dimensi menculik BoBoiBoy dan Zak?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau menurut ramalan Sassafras, kurasa itu berhubungan dengan kekuatan tujuh elemen yang mereka miliki."

Mendengar jawaban Cece, kecemasan Yaya kembali terbit.

"Apa yang diinginkan Penyihir Dimensi itu dari mereka, ya?" katanya. "Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Kita harus secepatnya menemukan mereka," Ochobot ikut bicara.

"Dan membawa mereka pulang," sambung Cece.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Siapa yang kalah?"

Satu kalimat singkat itu mengiringi BoBoiBoy yang perlahan bangkit kembali. Tekad kuat yang terpancar di matanya jelas belum padam.

"Aku belum kalah!" BoBoiBoy kembali mempersiapkan Jam Kuasa miliknya. _"BoBoiBoy Api!"_

Zak mundur selangkah. Dalam sekejap mata, musuh di hadapannya kembali berubah. Kini dia mengenakan celana pendek hitam dengan pakaian tanpa lengan berwarna merah, senada dengan topinya yang dipakai menghadap ke depan agak ke atas. Lantas dia berteriak, membiarkan gelombang api terlepas liar dari tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi Zak harus mundur, kali ini sampai tiga langkah.

"Ayo kita main!"

BoBoiBoy Api langsung melompat ke atas, memunculkan banyak sekali bola-bola api di sekelilingnya.

"Ambil ini!" serunya sambil menembakkan bola-bola api itu satu per satu ke arah Zak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Zak berkelit, berguling, melompat ke sana kemari menghindari serangan beruntun lawan. Sulit mencari celah untuk menyerang balik. Yang jelas, tidak bisa dengan kekuatan elemen es dari Mata Sino yang masih aktif.

Karena es lemah terhadap api.

"Calabrass, apa energimu masih tersisa?" tanya Zak sambil terus menghindar. "Rasanya kita sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan Mata."

"Kebetulan kau bertanya, Nak," sahut Calabrass. "Anehnya, energiku masih penuh. Seperti hampir tidak berkurang sejak kita sampai di tempat aneh serba putih itu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah."

"Setidaknya, kita tak perlu khawatir akan kehabisan energi, Cal."

Zak melompat mundur beberapa kali. Sejauh ini, tak ada serangan BoBoiBoy Api yang bisa menyentuhnya. Hal itu membuat Api geram, semakin bernafsu untuk mengalahkan lawan secepatnya.

Tapi, Zak jelas takkan diam saja.

"Calabrass! Beri aku kekuatan Mata Beru!"

Kali ini, warna pakaian Zak berubah biru. Sama seperti nyala biru mata Calabrass. _Head-cam_ miliknya berhias seperti tetes air, sedangkan lengah kirinya kini terlindung zirah air.

Dengan gesit, Zak mengelak dari satu lagi serangan bola api. Namun, kali ini dia langsung mengarahkan Calabrass, yang telah berubah wujud menjadi semacam perisai bundar dengan empat lubang di tepiannya, lurus ke depan.

Ketika bola api berikutnya datang, tembakan air dilepaskan dari keempat lubang tadi. Bola api langsung padam, membuat BoBoiBoy Api semakin geram. Semakin tak mau berhenti. Begitu seterusnya, sementara jumlah bola api di sekeliling Api semakin berkurang.

Melihat itu, Zak berganti strategi. Dengan cepat, perisai berubah menjadi senjata lain. Semacam pistol berbentuk mirip meriam mini. Langsung ditembakkannya ke arah lawan!

BoBoiBoy Api yang kaget tak sempat menghindar. Tahu-tahu seluruh tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam semacam bola air raksasa, begitu pula beberapa bola api yang masih tersisa di sekitarnya. Bola-bola api itu langsung padam. Sedangkan Api yang masih melayang di udara, langsung terhempas kembali ke tanah.

Bola air yang mengurung Api langsung pecah. Api sendiri setengah tertelungkup di lantai kayu dermaga, lantas kembali ke wujudnya semula. Ia sedikit terbatuk-batuk karena air yang tak sengaja tertelan.

Meskipun begitu, BoBoiBoy segera bangkit kembali. Di kejauhan, Zak baru saja mengubah kembali pistolnya menjadi perisai berlubang empat. Mungkin karena benda itu bisa menembak berturut-turut dengan lebih cepat.

Gantian BoBoiBoy yang terpaksa harus menghindar ke sana kemari. Tapi itu tidak lama.

 _"BoBoiBoy Angin!"_

Kali ini, sosok BoBoiBoy berubah menjadi bocah berbaju biru dengan senyum usil menghiasi wajahnya. Topi birunya dipakai miring ke kanan depan. Dia terbang mengendarai angin, dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan Zak. Kemudian, saat Zak lengah, BoBoiBoy Angin pun balas menyerang.

 _"Serangan Bebola Angin!"_

Kali ini, Angin membuat banyak bola angin dan melemparkan semuanya sekaligus ke arah lawan.

"Calabrass! Beri aku kekuatan Mata Aeria!"

Zak mengambil keputusan cepat, penampilannya berubah dengan dominasi warna ungu. Calabrass berubah menjadi semacam perisai yang terbuat dari energi listrik. Mata Aeria mengandung kekuatan yang berasal dari Samudra Badai, karena itu serangan angin BoBoiBoy tak mempan terhadapnya.

Sebaliknya, Zak bisa langsung membalas dengan mengubah senjatanya menjadi kapak beraliran listrik, lalu melepaskan serangan petir kecil ke arah Angin yang masih melayang di udara.

Tepat sasaran. Dan lagi-lagi BoBoiBoy harus jatuh terhempas ke bumi. Untung saja, tadi dia tidak terbang terlalu tinggi. Kali ini pun, dia langsung bangkit kembali. Jujur, tubuhnya sudah sakit dan—lebih dari itu—lelah. Tapi dia tahu, dirinya masih harus bertarung.

 _"BoBoiBoy Tanah!"_

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Bagaimana kalau ... si Penyihir Dimensi itu sebenarnya cuma ingin bermain-main saja?"

Pertanyaan mendadak dari Ochobot itu membuat kening kedua gadis di sampingnya berkerut.

"Maksudmu?" Yaya balik bertanya.

"Nggak ... Hanya saja, tiba-tiba aku ingat BoBoiBoy Api," sahut Ochobot. "Dulu dia membuat kacau, padahal sama sekali nggak bermaksud jahat, 'kan?"

"Karena dia kekanak-kanakan dan hanya ingin bermain, makanya jadi begitu," sambung Yaya sambil tertawa kecil.

Cece terdiam mendengar pembicaraan itu. Sambil terus berjalan, dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Kenapa, Cece?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku cuma berpikir ... kalau sifat Penyihir Dimensi seperti anak-anak yang kesepian atau sedang bosan ... kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan BoBoiBoy dan Zak yang punya kekuatan tujuh elemen?"

"Diajak main, mungkin?" tebak Ochobot.

"Atau," tiba-tiba Cece bergidik samar, "mereka berdua akan dijadikan 'mainan' olehnya."

Yaya tersentak. Entah mengapa terbayang adik lelakinya sendiri saat masih kecil. Anak itu punya beberapa mainan robot kecil, dan dia suka mengadu dua mainan seolah-olah keduanya sedang bertempur.

"Cece," kata Yaya. "Kamu jangan menakut-nakuti seperti it—"

"Ah!"

Ucapan Yaya terpotong oleh Ochobot yang tiba-tiba berseru kaget. Robot kuning mungil itu bahkan berhenti bergerak.

"Eh? Kenapa, Ochobot?" tanya Yaya.

"Barusan, aku seperti mendeteksi Jam Kuasa BoBoiBoy," Ochobot menyahut, terdengar tak yakin.

"Yang benar?!" Mata Yaya langsung dipenuhi binar harapan.

"Entah. Tapi sepertinya nggak jauh dari sini ..."

"Eh? Tapi nggak ada apa-apa di sekitar sini." Yaya memandang berkeliling dengan bingung.

"Atau di mana pun di dunia putih ini," sambung Cece.

Kalau boleh jujur, dia mulai bosan dengan warna putih ke mana pun mata memandang.

"Mungkin ada semacam medan energi yang menghalangi pandangan kita," kata Ochobot. "Dia disebut Penyihir Dimensi. Nggak heran kalau nama itu dimiliki oleh seseorang yang bisa membuat dimensi-dimensi terpisah satu sama lain."

"Seperti ruangan-ruangan yang mungkin ada di dunia putih ini, tapi kita nggak bisa melihatnya?" Yaya membuat pengandaian.

"Betul."

Ochobot mulai memindai area di sekitarnya. Sementara, Yaya menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Tempat itu sangat luas, bahkan seperti tanpa batas. Tampaknya ini akan makan waktu lama.

"BoBoiBoy," bisik gadis berhijab itu, "kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 _"Tanah Pelindung!"_

BoBoiBoy Tanah memukulkan tangan kanan ke permukaan dermaga yang dipijaknya. Sekonyong-konyong, dinding batu terbentuk di hadapan. Menjadi penghalang bagi serangan listrik yang baru saja dilepaskan dari Calabrass. Tak mau memberi celah kepada lawan, Tanah kembali menghantamkan kepalannya ke bawah. Kali ini dengan niat menyerang.

 _"Tumbukan Tanah!"_

Bebatuan bagai bertumbuh dari lantai dermaga, sangat cepat mengarah kepada Zak. Pemuda itu bahkan nyaris terlambat menghindar. Hampir saja, bagian tajam salah satu batuan menghantam tubuhnya.

Untung bagi Zak, lawannya yang kini berpenampilan serba cokelat tanah, lebih lambat dalam hal pergerakan. Dia bahkan bisa dengan mudah menemukan celah untuk balas menyerang. Serangan listrik berikutnya dia lepaskan dari Calabrass. Namun, walaupun lambat, pemuda bertopi dino cokelat terbalik itu ternyata cukup tangkas. Kembali, serangan Zak dimentahkan oleh perisai dari bebatuan.

"Listrik tidak bisa mengalahkan elemen tanah, Bocah Kapten!" komentar Calabrass.

"Aku tahu!" Zak menyahut. "Kalau begitu ... Calabrass! Beri aku kekuatan Mata Vapir!"

Abu-abu mendominasi penampilan Zak dengan kekuatan asap dari Samudra Angin, Vapir. Kapak elektrik berubah menjadi pedang yang terselubungi asap.

Zak tersenyum miring. Saat BoBoiBoy Tanah kembali menyerang dengan _Tumbukan Tanah,_ Zak berkelit gesit ke samping. Lantas berlari ke arah Tanah dengan sikap seolah siap mengayunkan pedang.

Walaupun kaget, Tanah segera membuat pelindung dari elemen tanah. Betapa kagetnya dia saat Zak ternyata bisa menembus bebatuan padat itu begitu saja. Seperti hantu!

"Rasakan!"

Zak mengayunkan tinju dari tangan kirinya yang diliputi zirah metalik bercakar. Tanah masih sempat menahannya dengan _Tanah Pelindung,_ tapi lagi-lagi Zak bergerak menembusnya. Kemudian, nyaris tanpa jeda, sang kapten muda melepaskan tendangan yang telak mengenai perut lawan.

Tanah terdorong mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi perutnya. Kekuatan baru lawan itu cukup tak terduga dan merepotkan. Sedangkan dia tak yakin sampai mana dirinya mampu bertahan. Pertarungan ini sudah cukup panjang.

Melelahkan.

"Ini sudah cukup!"

Setelah berseru begitu, Tanah kembali ke wujud semula. Lantas disiapkannya Jam Kuasa, kali ini menampilkan lambang tiga elemen sekaligus di dalam lingkaran emas. Kombinasi tiga kekuatan yang dirasanya paling seimbang.

 _"Kuasa Elemental! BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!"_

Tak ada yang lebih terkejut daripada Zak, ketika menyaksikan lawannya berpecah menjadi tiga sosok sekaligus yang berbaju kuning, biru, dan cokelat. Baiklah, Calabrass juga tak kalah kagetnya. Satu orang berpecah menjadi tiga orang dengan sifat dan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, masih lebih aneh daripada pedang yang bisa berbicara.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan!" Tanah memberi komando di tengah.

"Hm!" Petir di sebelah kanan, langsung memanggil sepasang pedang listrik dan pasang kuda-kuda siap tempur.

"Oke!" Di sebelah kiri, Angin pun bersiaga, masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa kecil.

Di sisi lain, Zak menggeretakkan rahang, merasa posisinya sekarang sangat terancam. Dia sudah berhadapan dengan masing-masing sosok lawannya itu, juga sudah merasakan sendiri kehebatan mereka. Dan dia sama sekali tak yakin bisa menghadapi ketiganya sekaligus. Apalagi mengalahkan mereka.

"Cal?" Zak memanggil ragu. "Apa ini saatnya menggunakan semua kekuatan Mata Tujuh Samudra seperti waktu itu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Nak!" Calabrass menolak mentah-mentah. "Terakhir kali kau melakukan itu, ketujuh Mata kehilangan kekuatannya. Dan aku berubah jadi pedang rongsokan tak berguna."

Zak mengakui itu benar. Meskipun menggunakan tujuh elemen sekaligus mampu menghasilkan serangan maha dahsyat, tetapi konsekuensinya terlalu berat. Bahkan, dulu Zak merasa dirinya sangat beruntung masih bisa mengembalikan Calabrass seperti semula.

Kehilangan Calabrass untuk selamanya, itu bukan hal yang tak mungkin terjadi.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Zak bertanya, lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mempersiapkan pedangnya dengan sikap siaga penuh. Dilihatnya Petir dan Angin sudah berlari maju ke arahnya, sementara Tanah masih bersiaga di belakang.

"Kalau tidak bisa mengalahkan dia," kata Zak lagi, "kita akan terjebak selamanya di sini."

"Baiklah!" sahut Calabrass. "Kalau kau berani bertaruh, aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Zak mendengus samar, sementara lawan sudah semakin dekat. Ia pun membatalkan kekuatan Mata Vapir yang masih dipakainya. Lantas bersiap untuk melepaskan tujuh kekuatan Mata yang ada pada Calabrass.

Benar. Dia _harus_ menang.

Apa pun resikonya!

"BERHENTI!"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Ochobot benar.

Tak jauh dari posisinya bersama Yaya dan Cece, akhirnya robot mungil berteknologi mutakhir itu menemukan 'ruang dimensi' tempat terdeteksinya sinyal Jam Kuasa BoBoiBoy. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Ochobot untuk menerobos masuk menggunakan kuasanya yang mampu menciptakan portal ke tempat mana pun yang diinginkannya.

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga sekarang. 'Ruangan' di dalam dimensi terpisah itu sama sekali tak seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Bukan lagi dunia serba putih. Cece melihat sebagian tempat itu seperti pelabuhan Marituga. Sebagaimana Yaya dan Ochobot mengenali sebagian lainnya sebagai pantai Pulau Rintis yang berpasir putih.

Namun, yang membuat mereka kaget adalah sosok kawan-kawan mereka yang sedang bertarung. Yaya serta Ochobot antara cemas dan lega melihat sosok BoBoiBoy Petir, Angin, dan Tanah yang sedang maju menyerang seseorang.

Cece mungkin lebih cemas lagi, karena melihat Zak seperti sedang bersiap melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dengan Calabrass. Sesuatu yang bukan sekedar menggunakan kekuatan salah satu Mata. Dan rasanya Cece bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran kaptennya itu.

"BERHENTI!" Cece, Yaya, dan Ochobot berseru bersamaan.

Sayang, BoBoiBoy dan Zak tampaknya tidak mendengar seruan itu. Keduanya terlalu fokus kepada lawan masing-masing.

 _"Apungan Gravity!"_ tiba-tiba Yaya berseru.

Tempat munculnya gadis berjilbab itu—bersama Ochobot dan Cece—cukup dekat untuk bisa memengaruhi BoBoiBoy maupun Zak dalam lingkup kekuatannya. Alhasil, dengan kekuatan manipulasi gravitasinya, Yaya membuat tubuh Zak dan ketiga pecahan BoBoiBoy melayang beberapa hasta dari tanah.

"Yaya?!" ketiga BoBoiBoy berseru ketika melihat Yaya mendekat bersama Ochobot dan satu gadis berpakaian serba ungu yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Cece!" Zak ikut berseru, tak kalah kagetnya dengan BoBoiBoy.

"Aku minta kalian semua berhenti!" Cece berkata tegas, nyaris bernada memerintah.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Zak berkata. "Asal dia tidak menyerangku, aku juga tidak akan berbuat apa-apa."

"Dan turunkan kami sekarang," sambung Calabrass.

Cece menatap Yaya sejenak. Gadis penyuka merah muda itu pun mengangguk paham.

"BoBoiBoy," kata Yaya sambil menatap Tanah, Angin, lalu Petir bergantian. "Mereka bukan orang jahat. Hanya sama-sama tersesat di tempat ini seperti kita."

"Benarkah?" Tanah mengerutkan kening.

"Eh? Tapi kok kamu ada di sini, Yaya?" timpal Angin. "Ochobot juga."

"Iya, lah," Ochobot yang menyahut. "Kami mencarimu."

Petir berdecak samar. "Sudahlah, nanti saja ngobrolnya. Lepaskan kami."

"Boleh saja," sahut Yaya. "Tapi kalian janji jangan bertarung lagi."

"Baiklah," Tanah menyahut seperti tanpa berpikir.

"Oke, Yaya!" Angin masih cengar-cengir tanpa beban.

"Cih! Terserahlah." Dan Petir cuma pasang muka datar.

Yaya menghela napas pelan, lalu menurunkan satu pemuda dan tiga pecahan elemental itu kembali ke bumi. Petir, Angin, dan Tanah pun bersatu kembali ke wujud semula.

"Yaya, Ochobot, kalian datang menjemputku?" BoBoiBoy berkata sambil tersenyum lembut, sedikit terharu.

"Ya. Aku bisa membuat portal untuk kita pulang."

Ucapan Ochobot membuat BoBoiBoy langsung menarik napas lega.

"Dan aku punya sesuatu dari Sassafras untuk membawa kita pulang, Zak Storm."

Nada suara Cece saat mengucapkan nama Zak begitu menekan. Tapi Zak lebih tertarik pada kalung emas berliontin batu merah delima yang kini ada di tangan Cece.

"Omong-omong," Cece masih menyambung, dengan tatapan tajam menusuk kepada sang kapten muda, "apa yang mau kaulakukan tadi, Kapten?"

"Dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau sudah tahu," sahut Zak sambil tertawa canggung.

"Kau hampir saja mencelakakan kita semua," gerutu Cece.

"Apa?" Zak dan Calabrass berkata bersamaan.

"Ini adalah dunia yang terhubung dengan dunia-dunia lain," kata Cece. "Artinya, tempat ini juga terhubung dengan Marituga. Kau ingat? Ada tempat yang menyimpan banyak energi di sana."

"Mercusuar," kata Zak singkat.

"Jika kau melepaskan kekuatan Tujuh Mata di sini, gelombang energinya akan langsung terhubung ke mercusuar. Kau bisa saja menghancurkannya, dan itu akam menghancurkan seluruh Bermuda! Persis seperti ramalan Sassafras—"

"Satu keputusan yang salah, dan semuanya akan hancur," sela Zak. "Ya, ya, aku ingat. Tapi, mana aku tahu akan begitu jadinya? Aku cuma tahu, bahwa aku harus bertarung dan menang supaya bisa pulang."

Cece mengerutkan kening. "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Suara itu," sahut Zak.

"Ah! Aku juga mendengar suara yang menyuruhku bertarung," tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy menyambung.

"Oh, aku tahu!" kata Ochobot. "Itu pasti Penyihir Dimensi."

"Penyihir Dimensi?" BoBoiBoy, Zak, dan Calabrass berkata bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan lagi nanti," kata Cece. "Sassafras bilang, kita harus kembali sebelum Purnama Merah berakhir. Kalau tidak, kita harus menunggu sampai Purnama Merah berikutnya!"

"Apa?!" Zak dan Calabrass berseru kaget.

"Aku tidak mau terjebak di sini sampai lebih dari seratus tahun!" lanjut Zak.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang." Cece memandang Yaya dan Ochobot. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Yaya, Ochobot. Kami harus pulang."

"Ya, kami juga." Yaya mengajak Cece bersalaman. "Jaga diri kalian."

"Kalian juga," sahut Cece.

"Sayang sekali, ya?" Zak ikut bicara pada BoBoiBoy. "Kalau situasinya berbeda, kurasa kita bisa jadi teman."

"Kau pasti akan jadi teman terbaik." BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil, lantas mengajak Zak bersalaman. "Namaku BoBoiBoy."

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan," kata Zak sambil menyambut uluran tangan BoBoiBoy. "Aku Zak, dan pedang yang cerewet ini Calabrass."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Sama-sama. Tapi kita sudah harus berpisah, ya."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Bocah Elemen," Calabrass ikut bergabung dalam percakapan.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," balas BoBoiBoy. "Zak dan Calabrass."

Kedua kelompok kecil itu pun berpisah.

Cece harus meminta bantuan Calabrass untuk mengisi kembali energi liontin merah, dengan kekuatan Tujuh Mata yang dimilikinya. Sedangkan Ochobot, untungnya, masih punya cukup energi untuk membuat portal kembali ke Pulau Rintis.

Dua portal menuju dua dunia yang terpisah jauh, terbuka di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Cece masih sempat saling pandang dengan Yaya dan Ochobot sambil melempar senyum. Zak pun menatap BoBoiBoy untuk yang terakhir kalinya sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalan tangan kanan. Dibalas BoBoiBoy dengan tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya.

Senyum mereka tak terhapus, hingga mereka masuk ke dalam portal menuju dunia masing-masing. Karena bagi mereka, pertemuan singkat itu tidak akan terlupakan. Dan mereka semua merasakan perasaan yang sama tentang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelabuhan Marituga dan pantai Pulau Rintis palsu langsung meluruh, begitu portal yang menelan sosok BoBoiBoy serta Zak dan teman-teman mereka, kembali tertutup. Dengan cepat kembali menjadi dunia serba putih.

Hening.

Kosong.

 _"Aaah ... Mereka pergi. Padahal lagi seru-serunya."_

Barusan adalah suara misterius tanpa wujud yang selama ini bicara hanya kepada Zak dan BoBoiBoy. Nadanya seperti merajuk. Namun, tak lama kemudian, suara itu sudah tertawa ceria. Seperti anak-anak yang suasana hatinya cepat berubah.

 _"Ya sudahlah. Kapan-kapan 'kan bisa main lagi."_

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Wahahaha ... Akhirnya bisa selesai. Dua jam sebelum _deadline_ berakhir! _Yay_ ~! \\(^o^)/

Semoga teman-teman menikmati petualangan kecil BoBoiBoy, Zak, dkk.

Aku paling ribet dan lama pas bikin adegan pertarungan BoBoiBoy VS Zak. Terutama bingung bagiannya Zak. Nggak kayak BoBoiBoy yang tersedia di YouTube dan bisa ditonton ulang kapan aja, aku cuma mengandalkan ingatan saat menulis tentang Zak (dibantu wikipedia dikit, sih). Soalnya cuma nonton yang tayang di TV. Itu pun sempat ketinggalan beberapa episode. TTATT

Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini cuap-cuap Hime.

Sampai jumpa lagi di karya selanjutnya~! :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **28.02.2018**


End file.
